Better off
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Tedros has to leave, Agatha has to let him go. With Tedros off in another country doing who now what, Agatha goes back to her job, where she is received with open arms and thrust back out to the treacherous world. -CANCELLED (MIGHT CONT LATER)
1. Dumped and Single (And heart broken)

**This may seem like a one shot, but I fully plan on making this chapter story. BC YOU GUYS DONT REVIEW OTHERWISE! besides a few exceptional exceptions. Thankyou, Joshaya fan!**

* * *

Her eyes were burning with held back tears, she already told him "Sorry" twice since she still hasn't responded to his announcement, his words burning in her head.

"Agatha, this is not working out. I want to leave." Tedros' words still swimming in her head. That is until DEMON, started yelling at her. DEMON were these tiny robots that were basically a walkie talkie, with actual data and voicemail opportunities. Like a walking Serie almost. DEMONS appeared as a tattoo of winged demon, with horns on his angular face. Her tattoo was on her neck.

Hester gifted her one before they have gone big, and Sophie bought one for herself. It seems like Sophie heard their exchange, because she sounded pissed.

"I know your eyes are burning, but try and hold it in!" Sophie urges, as Agatha finds herself staring at Tedros' shoulder. "Don't let him see you cry, don't give that much to him."

Agatha takes a deep breath and was about to say 'I'm sorry' when Sophie's voice rang in her head

"Don't tell him that you love him, or that your sorry one more time!" Sophie snaps quickly before Agatha can get the words out, Agatha forces herself to look at those clear blue eyes. So clean, so cool. So, mean.

Agatha nearly fell to her knees and begged him to stay, she never felt this much towards anyone before. She needed him. But a different voice stopped her.

"DON'T GET ON YOUR KNEES, DON'T BEG or PLEAD. Don't try to change his mind."

It was Hester, she seemed to have hacked their devices, she wasn't an evil genius for no reason.

Agatha straightened her shoulders and blinked hard, and when she met Tedros' eyes, hers were hard and strong, her walls slowly but surely building up.

"If he's going to go, let him go." Agatha heard a movement in the background, "If he wants to leave, let him leave. If he's going to walk, he's going to walk away." Sophie chants, then softly, she adds "He'll only leave you better off."

Agatha swallowed a sob, and glared at Tedros' incredibly handsome face. He seemed taken aback, by her sudden shift but not surprised.

Agatha was still glaring when Sophie urged "Go on and get that suitcase, and help him pack it up."

Agatha nods at Tedros, still not trusting herself to speak. She brings out an old suitcase, ripped and slightly worn, but sturdy and big. She started folding clothes and shoving it in it. She gets his laundry and dumps it in a bag. She was going to hand it to him, when his fingers brushed against hers. She hesitated not wanting to let him go, still very much in love with him when she heard Sophie speaking softly, with a hum in the background.

"Girl you aren't losing nothing, you don't need his kind of love." Sophie soothes, once again reading her mind.

Agatha gives him his stuff, her gaze unwavering. At that moment Tedros remembers her strength, and even though he is leaving, he can't help but feel his heart break for her. Unlike all the girls before her, she actually seemed to like him for him as he did her. But he couldn't stay, that will only lead to trouble. Trouble that can bring down a nation.

He can feel her stare as she follows him down the hallway and hands him his keys. She opens the door, and was about to take a step out when she hears Sophie screech.

"Don't watch him as he's going, it'll only break your heart again. And don't you stand there waiting with the door wide open praying he'll walk back in." Sophie instructs, obediently Agatha closes the door and her eyes at the same time, doing anything to ease the pain.

With her eyes closed she hears him drive away, but the sound was interrupted by another vehicle screeching in her drive way. Agatha out of pure curiosity looks out. Her eyes catch on his blue Honda driving away, she forced herself to look away and to focus on the bright pink Harley parked in her driveway, flat in the middle.

Agatha sees a familiar head of blond hair and tears the door more open, crashing and sobbing into her twin's arms.

Sophie keeps talking "You're going to find somebody, who'll love you like he should have. And when you finally feel the difference, you'll be so glad."

Agatha was still quietly crying, mouthing words, tears streaming down her haunted face

Sophie continues "You gave yourself a chance to move on." She goes on ignoring the snot staining her designer shirt "You'll wonder why it took you so long. And why you wasted so much time on him!"

Far away, the blue-eyed heartbreaker was quietly sobbing into his hands, when he is done, he will continue driving down to the airport to catch his flight. His father had died, and so has his older brother. He is now supposed to become king, and Agatha only wanted to be loved. She wanted a simple domestic life, and he'd be damned if she didn't get one. Even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

**think of something. But you should be expecting, an agent, a prince, affairs, and a whole lot of cheesy lines. **

**-Love ya**

**xxx**

**PS? cOmMeNt**


	2. My Ex is Gay, What Else is New?

**heyyyyy, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSS. I admit I had this done like a week or two ago. But, I wanted at least 1 review, so I waited AND then I forgot. But hey it's here now! Sorry, though!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gay or not be Gay?

"Your Majesty.' Lady Beatrix curtsies deeply, her head tilted away from me

"I am not King yet." I correct as I walk past her breezily, trying to maintain aloof. The concrete crunched under my feet; I frown. This airport was nothing less of shabby.

Another thing, I'm going to have to fix.

"Fine. Your highness, then."

I was already out of hearing range when I hear these words, I don't bother responding knowing my words would fall on deaf ears.

I felt my dulled heart restart at twice it's pace when Beatrix reappeared besides me, not looking the least bit out of breath.

"Goodness, woman, you are going to give me a heart attack!" I rub my chest, and her shark-like grin just widens.

"I guess that will leave Rhian to inherit the throne."

I shake my head as I continue my walk to the airport, I could see the flashes from where I was at a good 45 meters away.

Beatrix loops her arms through mine and tugs me the rest of the way.

Most of the papers assumed that we're either close or dating. We didn't feed the rumors but we didn't bother to discourage them, either. We were close, practically siblings. We weren't best friends, but we benefited equally from each other's company. I guess that is all that mattered.

I walk through the doors, my ears instantly assaulted by loud questions and cheering. One catching my attention.

I brush past all of them, this time I was the one tugging Beatrix.

I headed straight for my awaiting limousine. We climb in, and I start to think.

"Your highness! Your highness! Should we be expecting a queen soon?"

I glance at Beatrix who was applying makeup expertly.

I think of Agatha, with her wide brown eyes, thick dark bob. Nerdy glasses, lanky frame. Beautiful smile, charming laugh. Awkward conversationalist.

She might not be the best Queen, but she definitely had what it takes to rule the world.

* * *

"You can't do that." the genius sighs

"Why not? You don't think they'll take me back?"

"It's not that, Agatha. And you know it."

"Then tell me Hester, because I sincerely don't know."

The genius looks for a different approach.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"...No."

"Here. It seems that your ex boy toy had a few secrets."

I kept my eyes trained on Hester, even though the spy in me was dying to know more.

I strained my ears to hear the faint sound of the TV, trying to hear the words.

My ears perk up at a certain word.

I gasp, tear the remote out of Hester's hands and throw it forcefully against the wide screen sending a crack through the middle, ruining the image.

Gay.

Tedros is gay?

"You see!" Hester says

"No." I seethe, plucking my coat from it's resting spot on the couch. "I don't see."

"How!" Hester yelled racing after me

I ignore her, turning the corner.

"They will use your connection, they will-"

I cut her off "I fail to see how any of this has to do with the fact that Tedros left me because he is gay."

She gaped at me, looking like a fish deprived of water.

I leave, and slam my way into my car.

I speed my way to the ISS, determined.

"That went well." Anadil said sarcastically, sinking her teeth into Dot's chocolate.

Dot flounces in, concern and amusement battling over her. Amusement seemed to have won.

"I think it's funny." she admits

Anadil and Hester both openly gape at her.

She shrugs "It is hilarious. You got to admit."

Hester repeats the facts

"Dot, Agatha is going to ISS planning to reactivate. She was dating the Prince of Camelot. Dot, they are going to send her after him to watch him. It's obvious. They are going to use their history as a reason to keep Agatha close."

"I know" Dot sasses as she snuggles into the chair "It's still funny."

"you aren't going to go after her, and try to-"

"I might seem sweet, I am." Dot says "But I'm not dumb."

Anadil was still deep in thought.

"Let me get this all straight."

Hester grunts and sits on the couch opposite to Dot

"Agatha dates Tony."

"Tedros." Dot corrects

Anadil ignores this

"Tristan dumps a heartbroken Agatha." Anadil continues purposefully messing up Tedros' name

"Timothy is actually a royalty." Anadil continues

Hester bites her cheeks to hide her amusement

"ISS knows Thomas dated Agatha."

"ISS are going to..."

Hester shrugs standing up, and shrugging her jacket on

"Best guess is that they are going to send her after him, using their relationship as an excuse."

"Agatha is going to hate that." Dot chirps

"Can't say I didn't try."

Dot walks away a smile gracing her features. A goal set in her head.

* * *

**COMMMENTTT WHAT DO YOU THINK DOT IS UP TO? SHE IS GONNA MAKE AN IMPORTANT PHONE CALLLLLLL. COMMMENT!**


	3. Spies and Lies and Etc

**Hi, ya'll! I'm back and bursting with ideas (lies through her own teeth). Ok, so I know where this bus is headed...I do! I know EXACTLY where this is going, I just need a moment of genius to strike me so I ca n, you know type it all out. So help me out and COMMENT! Even if you don't give me any ideas, you might inspire me to think :) **

* * *

Three quick knocks on the door.

Two words.

And one phone call was all it took for my job position to be re-offered.

* * *

"Come in." called Lady Lesso

I did, and stood waiting for my seat to be offered. Lesso was not cruel but she was difficult, taking a seat without her offering you one would guarantee you a bad first impression.

Of course, this was not my first encounter with her, no, not in the least.

"And here I thought we were past formalities."

I silently strangled her, and as if she could read my thoughts, she readjusted herself so that her Glock was clearly visible.

I, for the fiftieth time, wished that I was dealing with Dovey.

Dovey would have offered me tea and biscuits as she discussed her disappointment in me, best chance here was that Lesso was going to yell at me, and give me her worst job available.

I turn my attention back to the violet eyed vigilante, she had an interesting story and the scars to prove it, and in another life time we might have even been friends but her position was to make me as miserable as possible, hence the hatred.

She was taking a phone call, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her, every once is an while she would give a grunt of surprise and confirmation.

Her phone call lasted 5 minutes, and during the last 3, I made a game of trying to read the words off her glasses.

I lost.

Lady Lesso ended the call with a shark-like smile and a satisfying shit eating grin on her face.

"You're hired." I brushed off my surprise at the lack of yelling and verbal abuse.

"What's my first assignment?" Her grin is large and huge.

I don't know if I should smile back... or run for my life.

"What do you know about Prince Tedros of Camelot?" she asks turning her computer to face me, and my eyes instantly observe his golden face.

I narrow my eyes, reading the title "Not much apparently."

* * *

"Hort, you are being foolish!"

"No, I don't think I am"

**_One_**.

"Just take me back!" Sophie throws up her hands "What does she have that I don't?"

Hort looks at her coldly his expression bored and a tad annoyed.

Sophie tries to keep her face incredulous and shocked, but she can't help the sting that burns at her. He is annoyed by her. There was a time when he looked at her like she hung the moon.

A time when he adored her.

Now he didn't, nobody did.

"Really. What. Is. It. What is her hold on you?"

Hort's face turns red, but not by embarrassment, but of pent up anger.

"She is good, Sophie. She likes me for me, not for my body or my position or my anything. She likes me because of who I am as a person."

**_Two._**

"I'm beautiful." Sophie says softly, keeping her large doe eyes on him

Hort softens, he didn't love her anymore. (Right?). But she was still his first, you can't forget that. You can't un-see it or undo it, only accept it or reminisce it. Hort goes for the former.

"I never said you weren't, but beauty is in the eyes of the beholder-"

"Bull! Hort are you even hearing yourself?" Sophie demanded, her cheeks blushing with anger.

"-and I really think Nicola's beauty is-"

"You are not the same Hort I met all those years ago." Sophie tried, laying her last card.

"That' a relief." Sophie's expression falls

"If I were the old me I'd be the one begging, I'd be the one hung up on my ex, writing bitter songs and getting drunk off my ass." Hort laughs cruelly "Now, _that's you."_

Sophie clenches her fists, gripping the material of her shirt in between her fingers.

"You are, Hort. You are still in love with me."

You _have_ to be.

"But I'm not. I'm tougher, bigger, wiser and more importantly way past over you."

**_Three_**.

Sophie's fingers were white with the lack of blood.

"Now, I must be off, I have a mission to plan. G'day ma'am." Hort tips his imaginary hat and strides off to his office.

Sophie watches him leave while dialing a familiar number, not bothering to greet the receiver of her call.

Without hesitating she says "I'm in."

* * *

3 rejections from the one she thought loved her.

2 seconds

And one phone call was all it took for everything to go to Hell.

* * *

**Christmas children peep into Christmas windows**

**If anybody recognizes this lyric and the movie that portrays it, comment it, I will update by this time, next week.**

**xxx**

**I love all 2 of the comments people, and whoever is reading this. Be prepared to see Tedros!**


	4. Domestic and Snakes

**I won't bother you with my blabbing. I'll leave that to the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Boss, she's in."

"Oh? Can't say I'm surprised, she had always been..."

"Disloyal? Evil? A snake?" asks the amused voice

"All of the above." the Boss snarks laughing calmly, but the man notices the flash of hunger in his eyes. Hunger for power, hunger for more.

"You aren't still angry, are you?"

"Of course not." the Boss states primly, then waves his hand dismissively.

Kei flinches at seeing his cold gesture, but isn't surprised. He was always the cruel one, his twin was far more kind, at least he thinks he is.

Somehow.

"G'day Sir." he nods and walks off.

Leaving his Boss to stare at a target, a target with a bronze blue-eyed prince. Soon to be King.

He laughs, long and cruel.

He laughs as he cleans his decorative personalized knife.

He laughs as he aims it for the young monarch's heart.

He laughs as his knife fits into an already fitted hole.

He laughs as he locks his office door and dial his brother's number.

He is still chuckling when he picks up.

"Hello." a deep voice rumbles, light-hearted and good-natured, but slightly calculating

"She's in." the Boss grumbles

"Oh. It's nice to hear from you too."

"Good bye."

And that is that.

* * *

"What do you want, Hort?" Agatha grumbles, plopping into Room 564

"I was just going to ask-"

"Sophie moved; she lives across from Merlin's Celestial-"

"I do not care for the matters which concern your sister."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nicola happened. She is the sweetest, prettiest, most amazing girl ever.

"Oh?" Agatha asked intrigued "And do you love her?".

Hort freezes for a split second, to anyone else he would have said yes or told them to go fuck themselves, but Agatha was different, not only was she Sophie's sister, but she was also the best trained spy/assassin, she knew her shit. And she can tell a measly lie and a truth apart as easily as she can breathe. Or kill. She was fairly good at both.

So, he told the truth.

"I like her definitely, but it's too soon to tell if it's love."

Agatha waited for a second then looked up and met his gaze, her eyes unflinching. She liked Nicola, she was a fairly decent human with good manners and strong morals, not easy to find these days.

She didn't need Hort screwing her over, just to make his unrequited crush jealous.

She stood up, so that they were now barely a breath apart, her eyes peered into his. And despite being shorter she looked dangerous as hell.

"Listen Hort. I like Nicola, so if you are going to screw her over just because you are still in love with-"

"I'm not, I genuinely like her, so you can get that idea out of your empty head."

Agatha growled, and Hort's fingers twitch towards his pistol.

"Hort you better watch your big fat mou-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." A proper delicate voice interrupt.

Agatha's entire expression manages to morph in the span of 3 seconds.

"MS. DOVEY!" Agatha was a rambling mess and was busy trying to apologize yet hug Dovey simultaneously.

Hort looked on amused, this was going to be interesting.

"...you see. I really love this, I do! But I thought I had a new calling, and I wanted to make sure I had as many options as possible. And I-"

"Enough." She shut up immediately, looking at her with wide innocent eyes.

Deceiving eyes, Hort growled, Sophie had similar doe eyes, but her's were more effective due to her sickly-sweet voice and over-use of makeup.

"I am just her to give Hort his notes, he will find them quite useful when he makes his team and put together his plan of action."

Agatha's earnest expression falters for a second. Surely, she must be going deaf. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But I swear I heard you say that Hort is in charge of-"

"That is because he is" and "I am" where said at the same time, they exchange a quick glance but quickly turn their attention to Agatha, who was flushed red.

"How?" this question was lost and breathless, she exhaled deeply without taking in a proper breath. Just slumping against the door.

"Because I wish it to be so, Agatha." Dovey says in her patient warning tone.

Agatha either doesn't care about her health or doesn't notice because he continues anyway.

"Why would you use him? Him! He is always late and rude, and completely irrational."

Dovey's face was disapproving when she cocked her silvery blonde eyebrow "Irrational like leaving your family business for a boy? Irrational like just quitting your job with no other means to support yourself? Hort has his flaws, believe me I am aware of them, but he has remained loyal throughout all of his years. He was the second least corrupt, the second one to stay by your side, but then you left, and he became the first."

Agatha's face was slack and in typical Dovey fashion, she says "And please mind your manners, Agatha. I know Callis raised you better. "

Hort flinches, and Agatha's eyes turned liquid, a swirling pool of emotion. But that lasted only a mere second, her eyes were back to their usual state just colder, much colder.

Agatha tuned towards Hort with a masked face, "Text me the details about our next meeting. Call me if you need anything."

She left without saying goodbye leaving a mournful Dovey, and subdued Hort.

She looks at him with wide sad eyes "I didn't mean-"

"G'day ma'am." and he left. No, he was not corrupt, no he was not spiteful, but he wasn't good either. He scored evil on his exam, because that's who he was. Uncaring for the mental or emotional state of others, unless he really really liked them. Or knew them.

Anyway, he didn't owe her anything, especially not after that.

* * *

Tedros slams the door shut a little too harshly, he winces when the door rattles. Almost like a warning, a mocking one at that.

The Kingdom was in deeper shit than he originally thought.

He threw himself into the unused cold bed, burying his face into the soft pillows. The soft cold pillows. Their bed was always warm, they had the most unusual and beautiful nap schedules. It just worked.

They clicked, fitting together seamlessly. But he left her. And he was starting to rethink it.

What if he took her with him? Would she have said yes? Surely, she would have felt the connection in between them too. It can't possibly just be him. Everything they did was so stupidly domestic he can't help but sigh now.

It was stupidly perfect. They were stupidly perfect.

And now he was alone. Lives of millions in his hands, and he was surrounded by thousands. But he felt so alone.

Funny how he took advantage of those moments together, thinking that she was his happily ever after.

And he had every right to.

She wasn't rich, nor was she ridiculously beautiful. She wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for him.

Her short hair suited her, and her sweet yet tempered honesty. Even so, something was off. But she was Good, he was sure of that much.

It's just that she never stayed consistent. She was athletic and toned despite being a couch potato. She was unwittingly good at lying or acting, which he found out in her multiple prank wars, for a person so honest.

It didn't add up, nobody was good at everything. Tedros figured she had some secret flaw,

He figured he'd find it within time. And that was something he was sure they had.

Clearly, he was wrong.

But still her inconsistency never bothered him, but now it did.

It bothered him because there might still be a possibility that he fell in love with a carbon copy of the truth.

And that possibility shook him more than his family's death.

* * *

My mom left when I was merely 5, and Japeth was just 10. She was having an affair with Lancelot, our head of security and father's best friend.

I adored him even after they left, I couldn't help it. He was always kind and valiant and brave, and most of all he treated me like a son, which is a good deal more than what my father ever did. Even before their departure my dad was absent and cold. But I truly started to detest Lancelot when I hit my teenage years, because then is when I put all the pieces together. Lancelot stole my mother from us, if it wasn't for him, we'd be a fully functioning family.

And even though we were never a fully functioning family, I still held Lancelot responsible. It was much easier than blaming my father.

When Guinevere, my mother, left he started becoming the alcoholic he is today. It started off hard and spontaneous, but soon it was his escape. He couldn't come to my graduation because he was drunk or hungover. This caused him to be reckless and make big decisions that would either lead us to bankruptcy or victory. Usually the former. But despite this they were unwaveringly loyal to my father, despite their poverty and famish and the plague. But what really won them over was his taxes.

Funny how money can do that to you.

Camelot was once a really wealthy kingdom, but his impulsive decisions took a toll and we had to use our budget to fix the results. We had to pay to get the plague cured, we had to pay to establish army and weapons.

We were on the verge of being broke and in depth for multiple small nations. And now he died, leaving me with his mess, and he had to take Japeth down with him.

Japeth was never a good brother, but at least he took a burden, the country on his shoulders, at least he never left.

But now he was dead. Leaving my cousin, Rhian, as the heir if I were to die.

Back to the taxes, My, father increased them by 15% that was enough to kick some families into the streets, and eventually against him.

My Father was more iconic for Camelot, then Micky Mouse was for Disney. He represented Freedom. He was the lighter to the candle now named as Camelot's Storybook Age. His chapter finished, and now I had to edit his screw ups, because my brother had to die.

I had to rule a kingdom, alone.

I feel a little agitation at thinking of her again, but I couldn't help it. She was amazing.

With her large brown eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate. And her thick coconut smelling hair. And of how she seemed to be hiding something most of the time. She never told me her profession; I just knew she was very intelligent.

But she was an all-around genius, so I couldn't guess. She did spend a good deal of time on the computer though, I also never met her family. I met Callis, but it wasn't right. Funny how I was dating her for 5 months and living her with the 2, but I didn't even know her genealogy, or her background or her degree or even what she was studying.

I just knew that she volunteered at the shelter every Friday.

And that she was extremely insecure.

That she loved her sister very much.

That she was as sarcastic as she was beautiful.

I knew her favorite color; orange or black. (It alternates)

I knew that she believed in true love, despite never experiencing, before me.

I was so flustered when she said that. My cheeks were burning brighter than her signature red scarf.

_"What a cliché." I chortle_

_"How is this a cliché?" she demanded_

_"They meet eyes, and it is true love? Like come one-"_

_"I don't see anything wrong with being captivated by another presence so much that it is confused with love."_

_I laugh loudly at that. "Do you believe in love at first sight."_

_She thinks about it and turns away from the film, thoughtful._

_"I suppose so, I wouldn't know." she teases_

_"I thought so. You hated my guts the moment you laid eyes on me."_

_"I totally did."_

_"Why? I didn't say anything."_

_"You didn't have to, I just jumped to conclusions."_

_"And what miss, were those conclusions?"_

_"That you were a self-entitled Prince."_

_I freeze and look at her. "Really?"_

_Her face softened and she laced her fingers with mine. "That was my first impression, I was clearly in the wrong."_

_"Really?"_

_"You are not the least bit prince-y."_

_I lunged and attacked her covering her with kisses and tickles, and I kept at it. Until she surrenders and praised me._

_"I love you, I'm pretty sure I always did. I just know what it is now."_

_I didn't respond with those words, but I did answer. I kissed her harder._

Then I left, a week later. Not because of her declaration of love, but because I loved her too. And she deserved everything he wanted and more. And I couldn't give it to her.

She smelled like coconuts and coffee. The thought came randomly and it made me smile to remember such a silly detail. She didn't smell glamorous or delicate, she smelled irritably unique and delicious and so ridiculously domestic.

Without hesitating, I go online and order her brand of perfume and shampoo, just to smell her, just to fill it in. What I'm doing crashes over me and I cancel the order immediately, what is wrong with me?

Am I for real? I was going to order my ex's brand of toilet tress to... to what? Feel closer to her? I was pathetic.

I gingerly place myself on the bed, it was late. Really late, I should be asleep, I had an early morning tomorrow, but I couldn't shut off my head, thought of her running through my mind.

Did she find someone else? Was her break from work over?

Once again, I act without filtering my actions and I google her. Does this make me a stalker? God, I sure hope not.

Agatha Woods, and millions of options are made available but none of them fit her. One was of a 6-year old girl who killed her family, another of a woman who discovered Geremai (AN, I don't know if that's a thing or not, I made up the word on the spot), whatever that was

google **Agatha Woods, year 2020.**

I quickly find a reporter, an heiress, and about 20 other options, I go to images instead. Sure, I can easily ask a team of PI to just dig up information about her, but I sincerely did not find that necessary. At all.

Honestly, we've been separated for barely over a week.

I find her face with relative ease and open the article connected to the image. Only 2 days ago.

Agatha Woods, Actress and Singer.

Known for her One Hit Wonder, song "_Domestic Love"_ released February 14th, (5 days ago.)

I click on the link to the song.

Domestic

_I don't need a fancy bouquet on every anniversary or_

_Don't need sunflowers every time it rains_

_I don't need no grand gesture_

_To assure me that we're Ok_

_As long as you show me everyday_

_I just want you to kiss my head._

_Do the dishes, and urge me to go to bed._

_I just want an "I love you" when things look rough ahead._

_And when life is good_

_You might not be a simple man,_

_But I know, I know a lot about you_

_Like;_

_I know you don't need a million things for me to express my love,_

_All you want from me is domestic love._

_Cuz baby I'm domestic_

_I'm going to show you my love for you_

_Every day, in every small way_

_Cuz baby I'm domestic_

_I love you, so hard with my domestic love_

_Every time I turn off the lights, and_

_Tuck you in tight at night. (I don't need no grand gesture.)_

_You know my heart will never change? (I don't need no grand gesture)_

_That's how I know we are still on the same page._

_I know you love me as I love you_

_And I don't need you to sing this tune, cuz you show me every day when you_

_Order Chinese, instead of pizza, cuddle me to sleep and bid me goodnight_

_You might not be here, but we are still strong_

_Cuz baby were domestic_

I listen to it; the voice was undeniably her. Seems that she also had a secret life, it would be only about time when she found out about mine. I try to shake off the shock, that still lingered in my system. She was a song-writer, that wrote a song about us?

I continued to read the article hungry for more.

She is currently residing in Hightstown, New Jersey as a writer and computer programmer.

False. False. False.

She lived in Austin, Texas, and she did not once pick up a book.

But the picture was undeniably her.

I press the second link, an interview, with her dressed to a tee, stylishly with her red scarf loosely tied around her neck.

The reporter was cute with dimples and sweet cheeks.

Reporter: Hi, Ms. Woods, I'm Kiko Rivers and I am here concerning your new hit "Domestic Love"

Agatha: Hi, Kiko. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Kiko: Likewise. I know your short on time, so I'm going to start. Ready?

Agatha: Fire away.

Kiko: What inspired you to write this.

Agatha: My ex-boyfriend

Kiko: Oh? I'm assuming he is anonymous.

Agatha: Correct-o-mund-o

Kiko: Ok, how long have you been in the music career?

Agatha: Very recently. I took a class in college, but I have sung some covers on my you-tube channel.

Kiko: Like what songs? And can you pass along the you-tube channel so we can spread your cover? You have a lovely voice.

Agatha: You flatter me. And yes, I go under "LoverOfAutumn", and one of my best cover is the most recent by Julia Brennan "I'm not Her".

Kiko: Oh! I love that song! (in a gossipy tone that seemed too prodding to be genuine) Was this song also spurred on by your mystery man?

Agatha laughs: My ex-mystery man

Kiko smiles sweetly, but I see the flash of pity on her face: Did he leave you for another girl?

Agatha shrugs and waves goodbye at the camera: Not that I know of, I just don't think I was enough.

The clip was short and bittersweet, something only an article like this would use.

I wonder how long it would be until the paparazzi found out I was the "mystery man". How long until I was dragged down into the twisted world of tabloids and secret affairs.

I close my eyes, and by some miracle my body shuts off, and my mind finally agrees to give me a break.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry, it took so long, but I wanted to edit and space it out properly. I also wanted to give you, your first long chapter. Here's another prop to Jajajajaajja, i'm sorry if i spelt it wrong! You know who you are! Thank you! **

**And please COMMENT, IF YOU ARE A WRITER YOU WILL UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH A REVIEW MEANS TO US!**

**Also, yes, I write the song myself. No flames please. I'm actually quite proud of it, and this is my first time I ever put one of my songs out there.**

**Lots of Love**

**-Autumn or just to flatter my ethnicity call me Paula ;)**


	5. Plan in Action,

"That's stupid." Hester says as soon as soon as the presentation closes.

Hort mumbles something in response and it rhymes suspiciously of 'ducking glass mole'.

"No," I interrupt "it's brilliant, I'm more concerned on the moral aspect."

Hester rotated her head on her shoulder showing everyone her latest creation, DEMON.

"Then let's not do it, it's stupid and morally wrong!" she says with faux horror.

I see Hort shoot me a look of hurt, this was his first mission as the one in charge and he wasn't gaining any support, I was supposed to help him. But there was something so cruel about all of this.

We will be basically using Tedros' emotions to stay close to him. We will be infiltrating his home and heart when he was already weak from his families sudden death.

Not to mention Agatha was apparently his ex...

I liked Agatha, something told me that she was a really righteous and fair person despite her position.

She didn't specialize in spy work, or being an agent, or even as a hitter.

No, she was brilliant at all three, a jack of all trades.

And if it weren't for that one time I saw her give a homeless man her breakfast and 5 bucks, I would have bet that she wasn't human.

I was a spy and occasionally an agent. But I was mostly known and respected for my work as a detective. I got all the missing pieces and fit them in, I never failed a single mission.

This wasn't going to be my first.

I studied Agatha a bit more; her face was impassive and plain. The only things standing out about her were her painted red lips. The only splash of color one her otherwise pale face.

"I think it's the only successful plan." Agatha says quietly, but everyone hears. Almost as if she said it to everyone individually. I feel Hort hold his breath besides me. He might be hesitant towards her, but I knew that deep down he cared for her as a brother would his older sister, craving attention and validation.

"Aggie!" Sophie exclaims leaning forward and flashing everyone her cleavage. I look away quickly, I did NOT need that in my head, thank you very much. "You can't possibly be considering this!"

"I'm not." she says expressionless, I feel Hort squeeze my fingers even harder "I'm supporting it."

His grip goes slack in surprise or relief, I don't know.

The albino with red eyes, snorts. Loudly.

Agatha slides her eyes towards the unaffected girl.

"Do we have a problem?"

"Yes, we do. You have one rule," she reconsiders "well two."

"One, is don't look for a pulse just shoot twice, and two, no personal missions."

The albino suddenly glares at Hort "I don't know why he would sign you up for this."

"He didn't." and "I didn't" rang across the room.

Agatha stood noiselessly "Dovey practically shoved me his way. I didn't have much footing to fight on."

She continues "The plan is brilliant, Tedros from what I remember is impulsive and pushes back when somebody pushes at him."

She licks her lips, a habit. "We will need more than just backup, we need to infiltrate and figure out their plan before they get ahold of ours."

She starts pacing softly, twisting her red scarf.

"The timing is good and everything is stragetically placed. I just don't get..."

"Don't get what?"

"Don't get why I need a cover, like the album, the music. Is it really nessecary?"

Hort smiles ruefully, hsi face wistful.

"Do you wanna know his search history every since you guys broke up?"

"No." I can tell she wanted to say. "No, I don't."

But she didn't, instead she said "Sure, what did His Highness research ever since our breakup."

He was still smiling "His Royal Highness googled your name in 10 different languages, and google searched the crap out of you."

Agatha turns away, but I swear I see some red spread across her neck, mostly covered by her scarf.

I look down at my notes, all typed neatly in the font I liked.

**Beatrix- Tedros' childhood friend, our voice on the inside, she will push Tedros is our direction. She is trained to defend and is a qualified hitter but will only expose herself if there is absolutely no other option.**

**Hester- the gal on the chair will be our hacker, run communications, and let us know possible escape routes, she was also a qualified hitter and assassin but she will mostly stay out of the crime fighting scene.**

**Dot, a women with a weakness for chocolate – she will be our spy, she will go out and do the dirty work, prying information from suspects. Her effectiveness? 100% (I think her chocolate is drugged with a truth serum). She is really good at chemistry and poisoning.**

**Albino- an agent, Tedros' personal bodyguard, he will not be part of the royal guard but will be by his side all times, she will run first interference. And will be taking notes of all of the people who surround him, looking for the snake.**

The snake as in the person playing both sides, getting high up on both sides and will join the winning side at the end.

The snake can be anyone.

Tedros, the prince wouldn't be so high in our priority here in America if it weren't for the fact that we have a strong hunch that the person who killed his family is the hitter who killed Callis, one of the best assassins known to man only a few weeks earlier.

Callis was brilliant, intelligent, intuitive, brave and never wrong. She was my idol, and Agatha's mother figure.

**Hort- the dude in charge, he will basically be meddling in all factors. He didn't give himself too big of a job.**

I don't know why that warmed my heart as much as it did.

**Agatha- she will be aiding Sophie on winning her into Tedros' heart,**

it was a risky game, but Agatha was a butal player.

**She was also a make-up artist, brilliant at disguise.**

She once transformed Sophie so that he would look like a boy, (his name was Filip) it was quite a scene. She was brilliant at disguises, much like her mother figure, Callis.

Then there's me, the detective, everyone's backup.

Per usual.

* * *

I stare at my reflection;

I was beautiful.

With my topaz blue eyes and luminous blond hair, with my slim yet nicely shaped figure I was a sight to behold.

Throughout all my years, I worked hard to be beautiful. But now I would be sabotaging myself for her.

And I didn't care in the least.

I watched as the girl shaved my head, leaving me with a buzz cut.

My blue eyes glittered dangerously.

I nod at the woman who was looking at herself in horror.

Like she couldn't believe that she cut my gorgeous locks

"Thank you."

I pull the blond wig snugly over my freshly shaved head and walk back out into the streets.

Heading for her.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Anadil asks as they settle back into their manor

"No. But no good plan ever made sense. Am I right?"

Dot shoots Hester a distatesfull look and continued to prattle over the phone.

"I don't know." Anadil says, just looking gloomily into the distance.

Dot hangs up and plops besides them saying "You're just afraid that you'll fall in love with Tedros and betray Agatha's trust," she snorts. "That would be kinky."

"Dot, do me a favor and shut up." Anadil snaps, then angrily storms out and heads down stairs presumably to work out.

Dot just smiles to herself, despite the hurt at being brushed aside.

"What are you playin' at?" Hester wants to know

Dot stands and totters to her lab "You'll see."

* * *

She looked so beautiful, and so at ease with the man holding her.

In the video she leaned into him, but at the end she was alone but happy.

It was her latest music video, she wasn't the one singing. That was the dude with greasy black hair, a buff body and a smooth voice.

"Nobody leaves a girl like that" by Jon Pardi covered by Hort Hook.

That song hit a little too close to home, but I ignored the pang and watched her dance and smile with the man.

It made my insides clench painfully. I never believed that love can actually drive you to sickness, I thought it was just the mind not focusing on taking care of the body or something. But now I can feel it, the painful rolling of my stomach, threatening to let go of my lunch, just at the thought of her being with that slimy good for nothing s.o.b. My blood was boiling, and my throat closing up.

_"That's a lot of parmesan." I point out._

_"No such thing." she defended and continued to sprinkle her pasta with the delectable cheese._

_I laughed and she just grinned up at me. Her eyes wide with glee._

_And our eyes connect and I feel something else slide into place. But then her phone rings and the moment ends. She smiles awkwardly and goes to silence it but I let her take it._

_She thanks me and takes the call, her expression faltering and becoming more heavy with grief and she seemed to age 10 years within that 2 minute conversation._

_She hangs up and looks at me shakily._

_"What happened?"_

_"My mom d-died." she stuttered._

_"Oh my god." and within seconds she was in my arms and we left the restaurant, or plates half finished, the 50 dollar bill lying limply on the table. That would be a $30 tip._

_She told me about her mom, stories, facts, her feelings. All out of order but I can tell it was helping her. And that was the first time I ever saw her cry._

_"S-she r-raised me, all by herself" she hiccuped_

_"how did she..."_

_"she was killed" Agatha growled, her expression shifting to anger. "I'm going to kill them, don't care who they are. Or where they are I'm going to-"_

_I shushed her and let her cry._

_She was just upset, she didn't mean any of it._

I honestly don't know why I keep watching her videos. They don't make me feel better, but they do let me see her. Which is probably not the best moving on technique but I need it. Sort of like chewing the gum smokers use to slowly ease their way out of being addicted.

Watching these videos were my gum.

This one was live, I signed in.

My username **YourDreamBoi**

I see her getting interviewed, again.

**Kiko**: Hi Agatha! It's lovely to have you with us again!

**Agatha**: You flatter me, Kiko. If you want dinner you just need to ask.

They laugh at her joke.

**Kiko**: Actually, we are live right now, how would you feel about answering questions for our audience?

**Agatha**: I don't see why not.

**Kiko**: Alrighty, lets see. From DomesticDreamer, who is your domestic ex, and how did you know he was no longer interested. Did you guys drift apart?

**Agatha** (laughs): they definetely grabbed the bull by the horns, no?

**Kiko** (laughs nervously) : you don't have to answer

**Agatha**: No it's fine. Umm, we didn't drift apart, actually I thought we were going strong until he told me otherwise. It was kind of sudden.

**Kiko**: ok, now onto YourDreamBoi, he is asking "Did you love him?"

**Agatha **(hesitant, a little uncertain) : I thought I did, maybe I actually did. I'm not sure. Our time together is kind of tainted with his departure. But he was definitely different than anyone i've ever dated, that's for sure.

**Kiko**: it must have been love for such a great son-

Agatha's phone rings

**Agatha**: May I?

**Kiko**: Feel free

**Agatha**: Hort? What do you mean, oh. Oh. Should I? Ok, I'll be there in 10.

_Agatha_ (turning to Kiko and camera): im sorry but I have to...

**Kiko**: Was that Hort? Your music partner and Vermont's heart throb?

**Agatha**: he is my music partner, but we have a problem and I really need to-

**Kiko**: of course, of course. Go!

Agatha hurries off, her neck flaming red. She wasn't wearing her scarf.

**Kiko**: Ooh? Is our new favorite musician going to date our favorite song writer? Stay in tune!

The video ends.

And I try not to scream in frustration. I drag my fingers across my face.

I go to my pillow and inhale it's dry cleaning scent. It smells horrid, only Agatha's scent smells right on furniture

I stay in that position until it's too hard to breathe. I only last 15 seconds, I don't know if it's the high quality pillow, that was too tightly sewed or the snot that was accompanying my tears.

* * *

**he-eyyyy! Yes, i'm alive. Anyway this was more of a everything is falling together and you get to see the design soon. (sorry fashion ramble)**

**Did I disappoint? I try to keep the word cunt consistent. So, there was a lot of POV jumping.**

**Do you guys know who teh blue-topaz eyed blond, with a shaved head,a dn perfect figure is?**

**Here's a hint, she had a bunny named Teddy.**

**xxxx**

**\- Paula**

**PS, you guys should pay a little extra attention to Tedros' username for the interview. :)**


	6. Hello Edgar?

**HI! I know, I suck. But this is the transition from building up to the heat... and I know that I suck at updating. I was stupid and started 2 other full time stories at the same time and constantly due random one-shots... I KNOW! No excuse, I 'm sorry if you actually like what I write, and if you're new; welcome! Imma stop talking now... BYE!**

***throws roses**

***dodges a rotten potato and hides**

* * *

My throat was hoarse and I could tell that Hort was frustrated. I wasn't hitting any of the notes.

He looks at the music sheet, we were doing another cover.

I tried to be patient and not snap. At this very moment, my look-alike was in New Jersey and was living a life on my behalf.

Kiko shoots me a sympathetic look, and pointedly says to Hort "I think that is enough for tonight."

Hort legitimately growls, like a baby wolf, and he stalks off only tripping over his feet once.

Kiko hands me my pack of makeup wipes. "It's not your fault, it's just hard to continue to fake chemistry. People will catch on and eventually we'll be accused of arranged marriage or whatever."

I pluck one and decline Kiko's help. Within seconds my face was back to its plain state.

I stare at the mirror trying to find one attractive feature.

Some may consider me average, with a decent face and healthy body. But I knew what average was. It was not special, not beautiful. A title I carry whenever someone sees my face, for that I work hard to excel in everything I do, so that I don't have to be average thoroughly. Just my appearance.

I decide that my hair was thick, and not the least bit receding.

At least I wasn't ugly, not anymore. I haven't been since I met Tedros.

Kiko was studying my face on the mirror, as in debating whether she could speak or not.

She opens her mouth to say something when Sophie comes barreling in.

Ah, speak of the Snake and she will appear. Yes, I knew she was the Snake, I'm not stupid. But, she is out of the loop half the time, so she wasn't the real threat. Besides, she was my sister and smart. She knew how to be a sucesfull Snake.

"Oh! Aggie, darling! The most dreadful thing happened at the boutique!"

I perk up. My eyes dart to Kiko subtly, Sophie notices and simpers.

"You do know what a boutique is, right?"

Kiko turns red and stomps out of the room.

I sigh. "Really?"

"It worked." she said cutting the drama by 3 octaves. "She's gone."

"Yes, temporarily. And now she has a permanent dislike for you."

"You wanted her to be gone permanently? You should have hired a hitter."

Agatha raised her eyebrows.

"A good hitter."

"I prefer Kiko alive, thank you for asking."

Sophie shrugs delicately.

"Whatever. Wanna hear it?"

"Go on"

"So, I got intell..."

**-CC-**

"Excuse me." I cough awkwardly and move around the gangly boy. Not much of a looker and he wasn't the picture of masculinity but he was kind and I would have felt bad using my soon-to-be-King voice on him.

"Name's Edgar."

My eyes shoot up and meet his. Brown and wide. Similar to someone else I used to know...

I think that's the only reason I stayed, he reminded me of Agatha.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edgar." I nod to him

He nods jerkily, like a wannabe gangster. "Likewise, Your Highness."

I move to leave when he speaks up again. Puberty hasn't hit his voice yet, he still sounded like a teen though he couldn't be much younger than me. "Is it true?"

I frown, crossing my arms "Is what true?"

"That you dated Agatha Woods?"

I laugh "Where did you hear that?"

He narrow his eyes "You're not denying it."

"Because that isn't your concern."

I walk away. And I swear I can feel Agatha's eyes on me. I look around, but all I see is that wannabe gangster staring at me with a smirk adoring his girlish features.

**-CC-**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hort roars

Agatha massages her temple and leans back into her small hotel couch. A hotel in Camelot. She was is Camelot. Camelot, as in the exact place where her ex-boyfriend will soon rule over. "I made contact with the target."

Agatha could see Hort's expression scrunching up to sarcastic giddiness "Oh! Was he cute?"

"I implied that there are rumors that he dated me. He didn't give anything away."

"Smart."

Agatha hums "We should set them up by this week."

Hort hesitates then concedes. Time was running short. The hitter/assassin's/psychopaths were most likely to strike at the coronation. That was only less than a month away.

"We'll be there on the next flight."

"See you soon."

**-CC-**

Rhian grins as he pulls the blonde closer, she came in today with her sister. And was quite ravishing. Her green eyes were shining and her rose petal lips crushed delicately under his own. He had a spray tan, that made his skin a similar shade to Tedros'. His copper hair would be Sophie's favorite toy if it weren't for how short it was, an inch shorter it would be a buzz cut.

Her paramoure was handsome but also, obviously, a secret. So, every call, every letter was passionate and exciting. Their long distance and the scandal-ish nature is what keeps Sophie coming back.

And something else...but, Rhain didn't need to know that.

"So, love, anything else you want to share?" He ask her, holding her close, after their heated kiss.

Her eyes flash dangerously "The team is coming at 4PM tomorrow in..."

* * *

**What? **

**"Anyone can betray anyone". If anyone comments the fandom this comes from I will guarantee a long chapter and update within the quaratine! (I'll update anyway, but humor me!)**

**I love you guys, (even the people that read but never comment! You guys hold a special place in my heart!)**

**xxx**

**-Paula**

**PS. Check out "Is there somewhere you can meet me" by edgarandessa **

**PPS. I AM SO SORRY FOR MY AWFUL UPDATING HABITS**

**xxx**


	7. HELLO EDGAR!

**Hi! I know, two time sin one week? Back to back? I know. Don't get used to it... But enjoy? **

* * *

If anyone payed specific attention to the flight they would have noticed how the money they paid, for the tickets, found its way back into their cards. They would have noticed how the airline tried to convince them out of their flight. They would have noticed that sitting in the second row to the left of the plane, window seat. Was a talented musician, that supposedly lived in Princeton, New Jersey.

Of course, no one noticed. Not when they had their own TV, pillow, and a radio station of choice right under their noses. Also, it was close to 2AM and no one was truly their most observant self at that ungodly hour.

And maybe some people did notice this; 5 people reading all of the flight. But who could care? It's just reading. Thank the Lord, no one took a closer look because if they did. They'd see that everyone was holding a laptop/book/tablet with the same information.

**-CC- **

"Sir, can we split the taxi? I'm headed to Pollux's Hotel." Nicola asks a tired Hort.

Hort agrees and holds the door open to the Coven, who shove a $20 bill into his hands.

The van lurches forward and starts driving.

"Where are ya'll people headed to?" A skinny looking dude asks, taking another sharp turn to exit the airport.

Hester curses colorfully as her forehead slammed into Anadil's collarbone.

Anadil felt relief that Hester's colorful cussing was enough to distract Hester of the red pooling under Anadils cheeks.

"Hey, dickhead! Drive like civilized human, won't ya?"

The cab driver flipped his mirror so that his dark eyes met hers. "But Hesty! I love driving like a "dickhead"

Hester scrunched up her face in distaste for the nickname only for her jaw to fall a split second later.

"Ms. Woods?"

Agatha shoots her a wink "Are you assuming my gender?"

Dot shifts, elbowing Anadil with her surprisingly pointy elbows. "Why are you imitating your sister as a driver?"

Anadil grunts. Hort and Nicola, however were nice and secure in their seats.

Hort grins, his beady dark eyes flashing, "I thought you guys wanted to share a taxi?"

Hester would have probably fought him for that comment, if it wasn't for her realizing how close she was to Anadil. Like, practically, on her lap. Agatha or "Edgar" was fighting a smirk at front, and was driving much more decently.

"I honestly didn't think you guys thought so little of my driving." Sophie voiced aloud. Despite the verbal pout, she didn't look the least bit insulted.

"You park in the middle of the driveway." Dot says, glaring heatedly.

Hester nods, jumping at the chance to insult Sophie "Yes, and you drive a fucking Harley."

Hort grins into Nicola's hair.

Nicola simply waits.

One...Two...Three...

"That's not fair. Sophie hardly ever comes over to my place, usually only stops by." Agatha defends.

Hort snorts, Agatha would always defend Sophie. Nicola twists to properly look at him. Curiously she asks "Can you even drive?"

"Depends, can you ride?"

Nicola shrieked and started hitting Hort, painfully, on the chest. Sophie stared straight ahead, not used to hearing Hort laugh. The coven cackled in a heap on the other side.

Agatha watched all of this with a small smile on her face. The reason she was supposed to pick them up was to go over the plan, but it was nice to see them bond. Team missions were a rarity, spy work, international agent stuff, all of it was usually separate. And having friends is not very common in ISS, unless you go on a really intense mission together. It was good for bonding, that is how the coven became the coven. Muerte Gana.

Agatha smiled, she heard stories of that mission, apparently it was a gnarly scene to behold.

(But that was a story for another time.)

A flash of expensive designer clothes caught her eye. Perfect. Agatha smoothly turned so that she can pick up the last of the team.

She stepped in, hip checking Dot. Dot sweetly changed seats, as if to offer hers. But Agatha caught her expression, distrust. She wanted away from the high-class Barbie.

Beatrix's eyes slide, uninterested until they land on Sophie. She extends her hand to her, eyes sparkling "Ready?"

**\- CC-**

I don't bother concealing my agitation. How dare she just brush aside Aggie, the best spy/hitter/agent there is? How dare she dismiss Hort the goddamned captain? Actually, I couldn't care less about Hort.

"Are you?" I challenge, ignoring her hand.

She takes it in stride, undeterred by my blatant rudeness. That took away the satisfaction, I study her more closely. All of her looked beautiful. But something wasn't right. What was it...

"The better question is; Is Teddy ready?" Beatrix banters

Hort speaks up, his face serious. "Did you do it?"

Beatrix hoots "Last minute party is a go."

Dot frowns, "Will anyone even show up?"

My eyes dart back to Beatrix, she looked genuinely injured. Hmph, I blatantly give her the cold shoulder and I get nothing. Dot can ask a question and be considered insulting.

"Sophie," I glance in his direction. His eyes were already on me, giving nothing away "Tonight you are going to woo Tedros."

Anadil cuts in "And if she doesn't?"

I hold in a snort, waving her ridiculous question. "If Aggie can win him over so can I."

Aggie grunts but doesn't say anything else.

He continues "Beatrix will keep inviting her until he caves. And with Agatha's tips we'll be fine."

"Anadil, is too check in today. Hester will drive her, by the way. Hester this is your new lab."

"Just like Muerte Gana!"

Hort continues "Agatha, Friday we will need to make our "relationship" official.". He was saying those words with deep difficulty. His face scrunched up in distaste. I didn't need to see Aggie's face to know how she is reacting.

"Ok." she says simply. Still driving. Where were we even going?

"Dot, I need you to work on the drug. For both Tedros, just in case, and our suspect list. Hester, you should be in the clear if this mission goes really well."

It won't. Too many blurred lines, and mixed loyalties. But I shouldn't mention the Snake. I was already a suspect. With good reason, but whatever.

My eyes land back on the happy couple, Nicola resting her head on Hort's chest. "What is she doing here?"

She meets my gaze and smiles answering for him. "I'm backup in case you die."

Liar. But I decide against calling her out on her bluff. All I had was petty anger and a bad rep, she had information and Hort. I wasn't going to win this one.

Agatha-Edgar parks. Turning off the engine he twists to face us.

"I'm getting food. Anyone want anything?"

"His Royal Highness is here." Hester supplies, not looking up from her laptop. Finger pressed to her tattoo.

Agatha, squared her thin shoulders "Then Sophie, you better come too."

Why?

"Best get your face in his head as soon as possible."

* * *

**Hiii? How was it?**

**"Anyone can betray anyone."**

**I'm just saying...**

**Comment? Thank you Jajjajajajja and the rest of the readers.**

**-Paula says Hi!**

**xxxx**


	8. Denseness and Idiocy

**Kay, I am here. Writing. I have an idea for another story. **

**Prompt: Queen was beloved by all the people of NY, she was beautiful gracious and a superhero. Her alter ego, Sophie, was dating Tedros Pentragon a well-known and successful reporter. Lately, Sophie fears that Tedros is losing interest so she has her sister 'Witch of Gavaldon' kidnap him. 'Witch of Gavaldon' loves her sister, but hates her too. **

**Sophie finds that she likes the extra media she gets without Tedros' protecting her identity and anything too personal. So, she takes her sweet time rescuing her boo. 3 weeks to be exact.**

**A lot can happen in 3 weeks.**

**Sparks fly?**

**OK, obviously I won't write that until I finish this story, so yea that's that... **

**See ya'll?**

***feel glare from other fandoms**

***hides behind laptop**

***eats apple**

* * *

Agatha, actually Edgar, looked over her (his?) shoulder. She was standing outside, obviously waiting for Sophie to step out.

As soon as she told Sophie her motives behind accompanying her to the greasy looking restaurant. She looked amused. Like Agatha's suggestion was just some joke.

Agatha set her straight with a slap to the back of her head, Sophie yelped.

"Now my hair looks worse! There is NO way I'm going into that _slimy_ restaurant looking like a hot mess."

Agatha tugged at Sophie's arm, eliciting another indignant protest. But she was out of the van, and the doors to it were locked shut. Even better the windows were tinted. Not that it did anything, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"He dated a hot mess for 6 months." Agatha snarked.

Sophie stopped protesting and just braided her hair as Agatha led them to the cozy looking restaurant.

**...**

Instinctively I look up as the door slammed open. And in walked, arm in arm the boy from the market and a blonde girl.

I turn my attention back to the menu. All I had to do was order a meal and approve it. Stamp the pretty paper with my fancy stamp and I can leave. But I still haven't decided on my order. And despite Ravan's good-nature (ok, slight sarcasm) I know he was getting pissed at having to stand 5 feet away to take my order as soon as I say it. I tried assuring him that he can leave, but he was insistent that he should be ready when I have decided.

I narrow my eyes at the dish. The picture looked good, appealing even. But the name made it sound suspiciously of jellyfish.

"That's too much cheese!" A girl shrieks. I turn to observe the reason I lost my concentration.

It was the blonde girl and the market boy. He was holding a steaming styrofoam container.

"No such thing." the boy defended, carefully placing his dish on top of all the others he was carrying. The blonde girl, on the other hand, was only carrying two salads in a plastic container.

"There is!" The girl declares loudly she looks around wildly as if expecting someone to support her. "Ask him!" she exclaims and soon enough, they were by my side.

The blonde fluttering her eyelashes, and the boy holding at least 6 steaming styrofoam looked bored and was eyeing the food with a wistful expression.

"Am I right?" she asks, sliding in next to me. Giving me little to no choice but to slide further down to make room as so she's not half on my lap.

I notice the boy's slight glare. I feel heat pool under my cheeks. Were they dating? That'd be awkward.

The boy seemed to read my mind because he scrunched up his delicate nose and assured me "We're cousins."

I don't know why but that made me more nervous, maybe it was the fact that the blonde looked very interested, she was tracing my pecs and fluttering her mascara-coated eyelashes.

I shift away. She shifts with me.

"What was the question again?" I ask, hoping they can take a hint. Well, hoping the blonde would take the hint. The dude seemed OK, but there was something unsettling about him, his knowing gaze. Like he knew me. But, he didn't.

He had wise eyes, like Agatha.

The blonde snatches the box from the top of the dude's pile. Eliciting a groan of complaint. A girlish groan. The boy must've noticed because he clears his throat and turns bright red, well his skinny neck does.

Also, like Agatha. I narrow my eyes and open my mouth when the blonde speaks again. Her hand lightly tracing my shoulder. The dude looks away pointedly. "Isn't that too much?"

Agatha would have said no. Agatha would have eaten it to make a point. I take her hand off of me. "It's the perfect amount."

For some reason I look up at the dude, to find him smiling subtly.

His phone rings loudly. A familiar ringtone. "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. I look up at him sharply to see him hastily silencing it.

The dude's eyes are glued to the phone.

"Sophie, we have to go."

Sophie, that's her name. Agatha had a sister named Sophie, we never met but Agatha adored her. And hated her. It was a love/hate relationship.

And even though I wasn't returning Sophie's advances, it still felt like treason to be here with them.

The dude's hands fly, quick and nimble and soon enough the food was stacked and he was leaving.

Calling over his shoulder "G'day your highness."

"Adieu Your Grace." Sophie chirps and leans into my personal space, shamelessly exposing her chest. I look away immediately.

I can hear the pout in her voice as she says "You should order the veggie cream casserole."

I don't. I order the cheesy monstrosity. But she didn't need to know that.

**...**

Sophie hurried to catch up to the tall figure.

In baggy clothing and carefully placed padding, her curves were non-existent and replaced with athletic but non-noticeable bulk.

...

Agatha however had no intention of facing her dense sister while she was this upset. That never turned out well.

Most of the time it went like this. Sophie upsets Agatha. Agatha tries to leave to calm herself down. Sophie stops her, says something vain and insensitive. Agatha lashes out. Sophie plays the victim. Agatha apologizes, and feels guilty. Sometimes a third party or witnesses would tell off Sophie or validate Agatha's feelings.

Sophie hurries after her, panting slightly and grumbling as if carrying two salads was too much hassle.

Usually Agatha was logical; and she knew that she was being unfair this was her job. But that didn't do much to ease the hurt. Sophie tugs on her sleeve. Agatha brushes her off.

Sophie opens her mouth about to start their scream-fest in the parking lot of a greasy restaurant in a foreign country where Agatha's ex-boyfriend will be King.

Agatha moves to open the door and Sophie shuts up. She has an aversion to people believing their sibling relationship is imperfect. Actually, people already knew, Sophie just didn't want to prove them right.

That even her sister can't stand her sometimes.

Agatha opens the door jerkily, and passes out the food. Not caring to check if the order is correct. They'd switch up till they find the right one.

"Where's my cheeseburger?" Hort hollered

Sophie hands Beatrix her salad and goes back to her seat. Only to find Hester riding shotgun, growling Sophie hisses "Get out of my seat."

Hester's tinted glasses flash darkly. "I recall this being my lab."

Sophie growls about to yell at Hester to shut up when Hester strikes her final words. "I thought you hated shot-gun anyway, you know ever since..."

'Muerte Gana' was left unspoken.

Growling, Sophie stalks into the van, glaring at Hort, silently ordering him to move seats. Hort almost moves, if it weren't for Nicola suddenly bumping into him. (Not that she'd do that on purpose.). Hort just shifts in his seat, moving his legs so that the floor is uncluttered. The silent invitation was obvious. Sophie plops in between Dot and Anadil. Forcing them to move to make room for her f they didn't want her on top of them.

Agatha shoves her spoonful into her mouth, angry.

Her cheese was room temperature now.

**...**

"We need to post something." Hort argues.

Agatha pulls on her hair, tempted to pull it out from the roots. "What is the rush?"

Nicola shifts and sweetly puts her hand up, "Ooh! Can I answer?".

Irritation was clear on her face, and soon enough she has jumped from her position on the tiny couch and was pacing. Fiddling with the TV

Hort doesn't react fast enough because now Nicola has the stage.

They were in Agatha and Sophie's hotel room. Nicola now standing in front of the plain vanity. The coven lurking near the windows, making sure to avoid the bathrooms.

_"You don't know who was doing what in there." Hester shivered_

Hort was leaning against the wall, and Beatrix was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sophie was currently sprawled out on her bed. The room wasn't a great beauty but it was no Muerte Gana either. Modest and plain, but big enough to avoid your roommate.

Not that Agatha was considering doing that. Nope, not at all. She was a mature adult that can face her job and feelings.

"Let's all see the video clip that we got from earlier. Tell me if you notice anything." She glared at Sophie and Agatha heatedly.

The first video part is boring, Tedros looking up to see them enter and then turning back to studying the menu. The video was at an odd angle, it first showed the back of Tedros' head and some of his side profile. But then, the camera changed position, the camera was focused on the girls.

Sophie reading off the orders from her phone, making a face at Hort's order. A supreme cheeseburger.

"What a calorie intake." Sophie breathes, looking disturbed. Nobody bothers to snip at her.

Agatha was studying her nails, not wanting to relive the moment. But hearing her own voice snapped her to attention.

"No such thing." Edgar defends, or boy-me does.

Screen Sophie looks at my dish judgementelly, when her green eyes light up with an idea. Loudly she says "There is! Ask him!" And she quickly sashays to Tedros, who was looking confused. His chiseled features paused, his eyebrows lifted and his forehead was delicately scrunched up. He looked like he was carved in stone then labeled "Confused God."

The camera shifts again so that it was back to its original position, but closer and you can see Tedros' face better.

Like a shadow Edgar follows her exact movements, standing a little off. Close enough to be part of the moment, but not significant enough to be noticed.

I watch screen me with exasperation. Without knowing it I shadow her. No one notices a shadow, but then again maybe that was why I was such a good spy.

Edgar eyes the food, but I ignore that. I notice how Sophie pulled all the stops. Flashing the cleavage, fluttering her eyelashes. But he missed most of it, because his eyes were on her shadow. Me.

I feel a twist in my gut, I understand the problem now.

Stealing a glance at Sophie, she was staring the screen transfixed. I swear she was drooling. For Tedros or herself, I wasn't sure. (Harsh? Sure, but I was her _sister_.)

"Am I right?" Screen Sophie purrs practically sitting on his lap. I force my feelings aside and analyze the scene. The cards weren't in Sophie's favor. He moved away too quickly an embarrassed helpless expression on his face. He must have noticed my glare and thought it was directed at him.

Edgar wrinkled his nose, not containing my disgust very well. "We're cousins."

Screen Sophie ignores me efficiently and traces her hand over Tedros' arms, already seeming to find his muscles and pecs. She traces her hands over it, despite him wearing a suit. I try not to relish the fact that Tedros looked really uncomfortable at the moment.

That was bad. I remind myself, We want him to like her.

Screen Tedros scooches away from her, she scooches closer undeterred.

"What was the question again?" he asks, his eyes wide. He looked frantic and disturbed. He looks at me, seeing me. Expecting me to speak. I don't.

Sophie, quick as a bird, steals my cheese, er food. I groan, my tone too girlish to be considered boy-ish enough. Edgar blushes, neck heating up, Screen Tedros studies Edgar. His gaze narrowed and suspicious.

Screen Sophie, still tracing his arm delicately asks "Isn't that too much?"

Screen Tedros was still watching Edgar.

Screen Tedros looks thoughtful "It's the perfect amount." he says reverently.

Edgar wears a slight smile, which quickly disappears as his phone goes off. Tedros was staring at Edgar, looking suspicious.

Edgar says, gruffly "Sophie, we have to go."

Edgar restacks the food and leaves, walking away briskly. "G'day Your Highness."

Tedros looks back at Screen Sophie, "Adieu, Your HIghness." she says cheekily, giving the cleavage exposing another shot. Tedros pointedly looks away.

"You should order the veggie cream casserole." Sophie says her pout clear as day. Her glare flickers to Ravan who was laughing quietly into his fist.

Sophie leaves. Screen Tedros doesn't spare her another glance before turning to Ravan. "Can I get that cheesy dish?"

The video cuts off before we can see Ravan's reply. DEMON, Hesters invention, was clearly the reason they got the tape. But...

"I thought DEMON can't fly yet."

Hester grins. "They can't"

I frown, but then that would mean that she'd have had to install it into … Ravan.

"You hacked Ravan's DEMON?"

Hester snorts, "He's a good friend of mine. I gifted it to him, no expenses."

"His privacy seems like a pretty big expense." Hort grumbles

Nicola turns off the TV.

"Anyone have notes?" she asks glaring at me, like it was my fault.

* * *

**It kind of is, Aggie. Ah, so what do you think? **

**Thanks for reading, you have no idea how satisfying it is to see someone is reading my stuff :).**

**Comment? **

**-Paula says BYE!**

**xxx**


	9. A Greasy Boyfriend

**Who's fired up and ready to write chapters? MEE!**

***trips on banana peel**

***falls down stairs**

***smuggles her computer to the corona infested hospital**

**NOTHING AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME NOW. I know what's going to happen in the next 3 chapters and will probably have another on ready for tomorrow. no promises tho, **

**little siblings+bad sleeping habit's+ long list of stuff I want to do= lazy and cranky writer**

**but i'm HAPPY now! I haven't left home in like a month now (not complaining) and have been doing a lot of writing, not just for fanfiction, but like in general.**

**I found my senior quote the other day reading The Tempest by Shakespeare, here:**

**"You taught me language, and my profit on't****/Is I know how to curse." **

**Sorry about the long A/N, have fun!**

* * *

Dot raises her hand like a schoolgirl with an answer, waving it above her head.

"Dot."

Dot sets her hands on her lap "Tedros is still pining over Agatha."

Sophie lets out and indignant huff. "I can't help that Tedros likes girls that are..."

She trails off seeing Agatha's bright inquisitive gaze. "Girls like what?" she wants to know "Girls like me? Ugly? Plain? Boring? Girls that don't drag hearts around for the fun of it? Finish it. Finish that sentence, I dare you."

Sophie's mouth stays clamped shut. Agatha opens her mouth to further goad her.

Surprisingly it was Hort who stopped her. "Leave her. She doesn't get it."

Sophie's brow wrinkled and she looked very much clueless.

_She doesn't get it. _

She really doesn't. When she says something vain, shallow or cruel she doesn't see it like that. She sees it as her being her. Her own feeling and thought are the only thing that made sense to her. Everyone else was irrational or crazy for acting out when all she was doing was talking.

Even when she apologized to Agatha for saying something, it was always with hesitance, annoyance, and confusion. She didn't think she had to apologize for anything she said. She apologized out of pure obligation or for those who scolded her to stop being hateful. She never truly meant her apologies, because she didn't get it.

When you enter ISS you have to take a test, to match you with your assignment.

Silly questions, that you need to answer honestly, and if you try to lie. Well... you can't. You take it under the truth serum.

Callis was very disappointed when she found out Agatha got Good.

Sophie was hysterical when she got Evil. Claiming she was Good. She rambled on and on about all the charity work she does. She insulted and screamed. Dovey didn't budge, Sophie didn't apologize. She screamed with fury when she found out she was "Evil enough" to co-mission with the Coven. Muerte Gana.

Sophie didn't get that being human was being mindful of others. To her, in her world. No one else mattered. Not even her sister.

Agatha knew this. That didn't make it any less painful. Her sister, in the end. If it came between Agatha or getting what she wanted. She-maybe she was being too harsh...

Meeting Hort's eyes, she knew she wasn't. She led him on for years and didn't bat an eye when she saw him cry. Sophie just didn't care about other people's feelings, hers were already too much of a full-time job.

The fight drained out of Agatha and she slumped. Hort winced. Beatrix looked away. Hester glared at the bathroom, Anadil held her breath. Dot shoved another chocolate bar in her mouth. Nicola glared heatedly at Sophie. Sophie braided her hair, not noticing the rising tension in the room.

"I wasn't done." Dot says cutting the tension quickly. "Tedros is hung up on Agatha, yes."

Agatha looked up, her face hidden by her hair. "So, were doomed?"

Hort shakes his head, an idea forming in his head. "Just because he still likes you doesn't mean he can't date Sophie."

Dot continues "It's kind of perfect, really. He will be using Sophie as a rebound and Sophie will be using him for us. So, the moral aspect improves. And that's why Agatha is here to coach Sophie into Tedros' heart, anyway."

Anadil spoke up "He seemed pretty fine declining Sophie's advances before. He gave her the brush-off. Who's to say he won't order his bodyguard to tase her."

"You are his bodyguard." Agatha reminds her.

Anadil throws her hand up "Even worse! I could never disobey my King!". Anadil's eyes gleam, clearly envisioning it.

"Agent, she is harassing me!" Tedros would scream in a high girly terrified voice.

"What an obsessive creep." Anadil would agree, tasing Sophie. Her body twitching with all the electrical energy.

Hester shows up driving a black Harley "What's up?"

Anadil grins and tases Tedros too.

"Sup." She nods kissing Hes-

Wait what? Woah. She looks around, everyone was looking at her. Including Hester. In the span of 3 seconds, she turns bright red, mutters an apology, and shoots everyone her best glare, all at the same time. Yes, very impressive.

"As I was saying." Dot harrumphs shooting Anadil a look "We can try to trigger his fight back impulse."

Out of the corner of her eye she notices Agatha sit straighter. "What are you going on about?" Anadil snaps.

She doesn't miss the grateful look that passes flicks through Agatha's eye.

Dot throws a Snickers at Anadil's head. "Trying to make Tedros jealous you bumbling raccoon!"

**...**

"Trying to make Tedros jealous you bumbling raccoon!"

"What would that accomplish? And how?" I ask, annoyance lacing my voice. I had places to be, people to see. I was going to be late.

Not that I wasn't angry on Tedros' behalf. I was. It wasn't his fault that he fell for a deadly hitter/assassin/spy/agent. Yet, I really couldn't blame them. They were trying to save him. And, this was the least problematic way. Having the young monarch _invite_ them into his place and life. I'm sure that if they just popped Agatha into his life and had her tell him what to do, he'd do it willingly. And I doubt there'd be as much drama, but the coven didn't seem to like this notion. And something told me that Tedros would have found a way to complicate it.

"Beatrix, have you forgotten of the steamy romance between Vermont's heartthrob and New Jersey's rising star?" Dot asks sweetly, but I see the venom underneath. Waiting to be unleashed. Waiting for the right trigger.

I smile back sweetly. Not today Dot, I got places to be. "No. But I fail to see how the 'steamy romance' will bring Tedros into Sophie's arms."

Agatha stands up and leaves, but her bag remains, she'll be back.

I turn back to Dot, but it was Hort who answered his beady eyes tired. "We're hoping that Tedros will say yes to Sophie out of pure spite."

I snort, "Sounds like a helpful way to start a relationship."

Surprising me, and probably the rest of the team it was Sophie who spoke up "We don't need a relationship, we just need him to start singing."

Anadil looks skeptical "He doesn't seem like the type to tell his one-night stand about all his enemies."

"That's why I'm here." Dot says her gaze on her shoes, it seems that without Agatha or the coven she was harmless. "I'm already setting it up it should be done in two hours."

I look around the room, this was my first mission with American's, they were cold-blooded people. They were drugging, lying, spying in the name of being heroes.

And I wasn't put off in the slightest, maybe it was because I've done worse for worse.

Perhaps it was because they didn't seem like bad people at heart, at least most of them.

But honestly? It might have something to do with me being a snake, or butterfly as Evelyn liked to say.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a tad short, but I feel like if I keep going and exposing _other_ characters you'll forget about Beatrix and I want you guys to have a focus on ALL of the characters. **

**PAULA SAYS HI! 3**

**xxx**

**comment, favorite, follow, or you know... accept my virtual high five. **


	10. Teddy Needs to Cry

**Heeey, a nice long update. I just, well- I was writing it in a weird font that made it look like I wasn't typing a lot. So, I got carried away.**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE.**

**It is very easy to slip on a banana peel, not that I would know from first experience. *nervous laughter* YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!**

**JK, I caught myself before I could fall :)**

**EnJOY. **

**And if by any chance any of you are into the Percy Jackson fandom, you should check out my story ;)**

**I cleaned it up so it's really neat. **

* * *

"What time is it?" Nicola asks aloud.

Agatha snorts and steps out of the bathroom, where she was taking off the rest of her disguise. No one knew how to handle her with her face stripped bare, luckily they didn't have to.

"It's 2:34 for you, American's." Beatrix says shrugging on her coat "So, I better get going."

"Where you headed?" Agatha asks, wide eyed. "I was just about to order some room service."

"I better make sure that everything is set for the party tonight. It's at 7."

Smooth, Agatha muses, a good liar no doubt. But she was better. "Send me the details." she says, turning her gaze to Dot.

Beatrix hums and closes the door behind her.

Agatha takes out her keys, and throws them at Dot's head.

Nicola opens her mouth in protest, Hester steps forward and Sophie looks at Agatha incredulously.

Their reactions faltered seeing the sharp keys pierce-… nothing. A hologram.

"You would think that you would recognize your own tech, Hester." Agatha remarks, picking up the discarded tattoo. She claps her hands after tossing the tattoo back at Hester "Dot is already on her part of the mission."

"Dot is here because she is the drugging expert." Hester speaks up.

Hort speaks "Dot is here because her talents lie in more than one field." he clears his throat and adreses everyone "Anadil,-"

"That's her name." Nicola breathes as if she just solved the world's largest case.

"Anadil, Hester will be driving you to your new place of employment. I trust you have read your backstory on the way. You guys can get a move on."

"New place of employment?" Anadil snickers

"Trust you have read your backstory?" Hester cackles.

They stop laughing after Nicola swiftly trips them. They were able to catch each other before they hit the ground. It was oddly done so that Heter's hands were gripping Anadil's waist, and so that Anadil's was holding onto Hester's shoulders. They were both squatting awkwardly, but they didn't move looking at each other wide-eyed and breathless.

Sophie whistles "Look at that stamina! I can't hold a squat for more than 5 seconds."

The duo promptly stood up, let go of each other and flip her the birdie, playing her death in their minds.

Then there were four.

**...**

Dot was an exceptional spy. She didn't look it, but that was what made her so good at it. Nobody thought to spare her a second glance which made sneaking out so much easier. With a quick nod to Hort, she slipped out of the room leaving her hologram to speak on her behalf. Dot knew exactly where Beatrix was heading, and was satisfied with making it there first.

"Ms. Sader." Dot acknowledged, Evelyn was standing in an empire waist green dress, her hair pulled back into a tight impeccable pony tail, her cheekbones appearing bigger and more pronounced.

"Dot, it's so nice to finally meet you." she greets and sweeps me inside.

They exchanged pleasantries and Dot goes back to the bar, swiping a bottle of tequila dropping it subtly into her bag.

She raises her bottled water to her lips, smirking as Beatrix appears. She hasn't seen Dot yet. But she will.

Dot observes the rest of the scenery. There aren't many hear, it only 2, after all. But everyone here had one thing in common. They all wore a butterfly necklace, a sort of tracking device. Dot kept her hung around a heat lamp most of the time, she didn't need that crazy lady getting any ideas.

Her eyes linger on the strange sight. A boy, a boy who wasn't wearing an electric blue jumpsuit and didn't seem to be working for the male-hating lady. Who was he to keep his manliness and his freedom?

"I'm Dot." she tells the Asian boy.

"Kei." he says shaking her chubby hand.

"Would you like a drink?" Dot offers "First one is on me."

Kei studies her and Dot brightens her smile. Deciding she is harmless he agrees.

He tells her everything he can think of.

Names. History. Next meeting. He is interrupted before he can finish telling her their location.

All she got according to that is "Lady of the Lake".

Evelyn calls out again. "DOT!"

"On my way!" Dot calls out and hands Kei a glass of water, drugged with memory swiping drug. He won't remember her or this conversation, that's for sure.

She walks briskly to a pale Beatrix sporting a buzz cut, and a smiling Evelyn.

"Darling!" Evelyn beams at Dot. Beatrix pales and flushes. Evelyn turns back to Beatrix, putting a gentle hand on Dot's shoulder "Beatrix, meet my prized pupil. All the way from America!"

Beatrix's smile was frozen on her face, all splotchy. Dot represses the urge to smile.

Beatrix finally croaks out "Prized pupil?"

Evelyn nods eagerly "She eats what she wants, she sees who she wants and Is the most independent say I ever laid eyes on."

Dot relishes the hurt look on Beatrix's face. What? She never said she was nice. "Hi Beatrix" Dot chirps sweetly.

"Hey Dotty."

"Want a chocolate?" Dot offers, internally smirking at the disgusted look that passed Beatrix's face. She was trapped. Saying no would make her look ungrateful and look like she was trying to be healthy for men's benefit, at least that would be how Evelyn would see it. Saying yes, well. Beatrix had her reasons. It probably didn't help that Dot tinkered with the chocolate, extra zits for you Little Miss!

Beatrix hides her grimace well and bites into the chocolate square.

**...**

"Okay, before you go. Repeat your story." Hester instructs. "Make me believe it."

"Okay, I'm from Trenton, New-"

"WAIT!" Hester screams, she composes herself. Shifting so that she was facing Anadil. "Pretend I'm Tony."

Hester clears her throat "Agent, Welcome to Camelot."

Anadil nods.

"Where you from?"

"Trenton."

"And that's in..."

"America, sir."

Hester smirks "Age?"

"I prefer not to speak of my age in a public setting, all information on me should be on the file."

"Get out. You're solid."

Anadil shoots Hester a rare smile, that stretched her face awkwardly, but Hester liked it nonetheless.

"Bye."

"I'll be around." Hester says.

Anadil gets out and the van lingers, it stayed until she disappeared into the castle.

Hester checks to make sure that the van's window was tinted before saying "Activate DEMON."

"DEMON activated, Evil Genius." The AI's voice confirms. The voice was relaxed and raspy.

"Bug the castle." Hester orders, "or dare I say 'haunt; the castle."

"I'd rather you not." the AI retorts.

Hester grumbles something along the lines of "I never programmed you with sass."

**...**

The brush moves in quick precise strokes and within seconds her face goes from plain to delicate.

Hort continues his vocal warm up's.

He reads his script, at the end of the video he has to hold Agatha's hand and intertwine her fingers with his, holding their linked hands up for the camera. He was to say "We're a thing."

Agatha was to simply hit his shoulder, bury her face in her hands to hide her 'blush'. And end the video with their usual "Please subscribe and hit the thumbs up!"

The video wasn't going to be hard to film; it was actually quite simple. Some of the time they will be sitting on the balcony, the sunset a beautiful backdrop. And in some of it they had to lie on the bed and talk. After they edit the talking will be edited out.

Simple.

Except for the most important factor.

Chemistry; Agatha and Hort already agreed that they will have to fake it. But that was easier said than done. Agatha has already done her makeup, adding more blush than usual and put some eyeshadow that gave her eyes the illusion of being darker. She offered to do the same for him but he declined, he was starting to regret his decision.

How was he going to pretend to be attracted to her?

No offense to Agatha, but that was nasty.

She exits that bathroom, (how did she stand being in there? Public bathrooms. *shudder*) and says "Let's do this Romeo."

The video took 3 takes, the first time it was simply singing. The second time Hort kept glancing at the camera, as if he was afraid, he was doing it for nothing. The third time was done to perfection.

"What time is it?" Agatha sighs, bone tired from all of the singing and faking. "There's the party tonight, I got to get Sophie ready..."

Hort, who was slouched from his chair looked up from his phone "5: 30. Party's at 8."

Agatha rolls out of bed, using the momentum from the sudden move to grab a soda. A little of sugar and caffeine will help her get through the hour of painful tutoring ahead. "Where's Sophie."

Hort checked his phone, "She should be here in 15 minutes."

"But where is she?"

Hort's lips quirked into a wry smile "At the spa."

Agatha threw herself back into the bed, not caring to engage in conversation with the boy.

Hort spoke up after a moment of deliberation "Aren't you supposed to eb getting ready?"

Agatha answers her words muffled by the pillow. Hort has to ask her to repeat herself. She brings her head up "For what?"

"The party Beatrix is hosting."

"I'm not going to that."

"Yes." Hort says "You are."

"Agatha can't be seen." She argues

"But Edgar can" And before Agatha can threaten or do him bodily damage, he leaves calling over his shoulder "You better start getting ready."

Hort winces when he hears something break or more likely get thrown across the room due to Agatha's wrath.

Sophie passes him, looking at between him and the door suspiciously. She peeks her head in.

"Aggie?" she calls.

Silence.

Sophie slips in.

**...**

Sophie walks in and slides into the seat next to Agatha.

Agatha was staring at her hands, which had tiny cuts from holding broken glass.

"Aggie?"

Silence.

"Aggie?"

"Hmm?" Agatha hums.

"Did you throw my perfume across the room?"

"Maybe."

Sophie sighs "Why?"

Agatha refuses to meet her eyes "It's easy to break."

"And?" Sophie prods, hoping that Agatha didn't break any more of her stuff. She loved Agatha to pieces but perfumes were expensive.

"I was mad."

"Why?" Sophie asks, genuinely wanting to know.

What was going on it that head of hers?

It all seemed so complicated, yet everyone (well most) agreed with her.

Sophie felt that she was simple, she ate healthy because it benefited her body.

Agatha was always breaking diets and choosing the more calorie infested foods out of pure pleasure. And yet people looked at her as if she was the strange one for eating healthy.

When onlookers and people with camera's filmed a private investigation, Sophie preferred calling a hitter or at least cause some mild head trauma. And anything they say can be blamed on the concussion. Simple.

But Agatha would look at her like she was insane, and going through all of the trouble of hacking their phones and drugging them.

When faced with a life or death preservation, he considered all the factors. Which one will end up with the best results.

Yet, Agatha continuingly through herself in the face of danger without properly thinking it through and called it loyalty.

And everyone agreed with her. Maybe listening to Agatha will help her understand.

"Because..." Agatha stared at her reflection "I have to face the boy who broke my heart and pretend like I never loved him. I have to pretend to be a boy to help my sister date him. I'm angry because I have red on my ledger, and every time I try to wipe it off it smears. I'm angry because in a few hours Tedros is going to see the video because he still cares. And I have to rub that fact in his face. I'm angry because Tedros broke up with me before going to Camelot. He didn't think I could have handled being Queen, and I hate that he is right."

Sophie remained quiet, trying to sympathize. "I hate having to paint my face to look attractive, I hate being called the "smart" one or the "deadly" one when you are just as intelligent and deadly as am. I hate that I can't be called pretty so I have to be called something that isn't as unique or original a people think. I hate that the only time I truly felt beautiful as when a boy told me."

Agatha wiped her face with a makeup wipe that Sophie hadn't noticed her holding. She wiped her face the way the Asian girl Milan did in the Disney film. One half at a time. "I hate that slightest jibe affects me so much. I hate being your twin. I hate being hard to love when I try so hard to be loveable."

"I-" she choked on her repressed sobs, after months of studying her Sophie knew what she needed. She needed to cry. And to be reassured. So, Sophie did.

**...**

I moved so that her lap was smooth and gently placed Agatha's head on my lap, stroking her dark hair.

"Go on" I urge, hoping that she can get rid of the negativity that seemed to have festered in her for a while. "You can cry," I assure her, I stills saw some hesitance "I won't think any less of you. I love you."

The dam broke.

At first, she cried with her head still on my lap staring at the ceiling as tears streamed down her face. Then the snot made it hard for her to breath so she stands up and cried into my shoulder, occasionally blowing her nose on my new sweater.

I found that I didn't mind as much as I thought I would have.

Her sobs were becoming less rugged, her breathing evening out.

She looked up at me, nose, eyebrows, cheeks, and lips red from the exertion of crying.

"You done?" I ask, pulling my sweatshirt off and offering it to her.

She nods and blows her nose into the neckline.

I try to resist, I really did. But I couldn't help it. "You don't like being my twin?" I ask, feeling offended and hurt and a bunch of emotions I couldn't care to name.

She rubs her eyes and detaches her head from my shoulder, she turns to face me. "I love you, Sophie. I really do. I just hate being compared to you."

"Me too." I snap, I try to soften myself but I couldn't help the small indignant fire. "How do you think I feel being called the "pretty" one? To have everyone think I'm only successful because I use my body to get what I want? You just walk into the room and everyone swoon for sweet smart Agatha."

I soften my tone "I walk into the room and I feel everyone's stare, and I don't know why. Hort's right, I don't get it."

Agatha just looks at me. I continue. "But can't anyone see I'm trying?"

Agatha embraces me, crying again. I pull back to study Agatha, she wouldn't face me, her shoulders shaking. "Are you okay? Did I make you cry? Oh shit. I'm sorry." I apologize, sincerely this time. But I don't get the reason behind her waterworks.

She faces me, grinning, shaking with giddy laughter. "Sophie, I- thank you."

I blink "For what?"

"For trying."

"Well, duh."

This time we share the laugh.

**...**

"What are you doing?" Agatha ask as Sophie slouches and widen her eyes and scowls.

"I'm acting like you."

Agatha cocks an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because maybe Tedros has a type."

Agatha rolls her eyes and just tells Sophie to straighten up and listen to Beetle.

"Beetle?"

"It's less obvious than DEMON." Agatha explained, putting her own beetle behind her ear. Adding more makeup. "Just put it behind your ear."

Sophie nods and dabs some concealers over the tiny tan bug.

"Let's go."

No one spared them a second glance, just a pretty blonde dressed in a nude-pink dress and an emo boy with expertly applied makeup.

**...**

Hester smirks at the music video, hoping DEMON catches Tedros' reaction.

It was going to be released to the world at exactly 9 PM.

She was going to witness it first hand, he will be at the party after all.

That poor boy.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Comment?**

**Gosh, i'm so needy.**

**Paula SAYS BYE BETCHES (im sorry, ignore that)**

**xxx**


	11. Idiot Asked Out Bondie

**About time I updated, no? Thank you so much Jjajajjaja, for your bratifull comments. they make my day :D**

**Anyway, yes. Not as action packed as I would like, but you will be seeing some more action and less spy-ing in future chapters. **

**I know it's short, but I kind of need this to act as a bridge. Be prepared to see the Snakes perspective in the next chapters. **

* * *

"I'm going on a social media cleanse."

Those words were enough to have Anadil considering extreme self-inflicted pain. Maybe if she banged her head really hard, she would die. She wouldn't have to deal with a weaselly Hort and a bright red Agatha.

She had two choices, to trust that Tedros would break his cleanse, or convince him out of it.

And while she didn't have much trust in Tedros' self-control, she couldn't risk it. Time was running out and to have a setback for a temporary celebrity social media cleanse. Her options were limited, but only one was guaranteed to work. God, she was never going to ear the end of this.

Agatha's cackles.

Dot's annoying high-pitched giggles.

Hesters'... what would Hester do? Anadil would be a little hopeful thinking that Hester would shut down the teasing. But...

"You are starting to sound like an American." Hester tells him.

He makes a face at her. "I'm going insane."

She didn't disagree because,

a) She wasn't nice

b) She didn't care to comfort him

c) He was right

He _was_ going insane, still harmless. But insane nonetheless. She could tell by his ticks; no sane man checked his phone that much. No sane man walked through a room of powerful, manipulative, beautiful women and didn't spare them a second glance. Not to mention she swore that his computer was open to women shampoo.

"May I ask why?" Anadil asks politely, imagining sneaking into his room and chopping his head off. Would that begin war?

"Celebrity crush gone too far."

"Ain't that the truth." the grey-eyed head of security grumbled.

This was her opening.

Goodbye pride, goodbye dignity.

"I've got a celebrity crush too." she offered. "But, sadly. She's not single."

Chaddick perked up, looking interested.

"Ooh, is she sexy?" Chaddick asks.

"She's Agatha Woods." Anadil spits out, ears turning beet red.

Watching their reactions almost made saying the sentence worth it. Almost.

Chaddick's shit eating grin, just widens. Something he hides half-heartedly behind a cough. Tedros' chokes, and started hacking. Taking in mouthful's of air.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Anadil ask, a little bored.

Tedros waves his hand dismissively, rubbing his chest. "I-I'm fine. I didn't know Agatha was gay."

"Rumors states that he is bi." Anadi explains.

No rumors existed, but it was a known fact that Agatha and Hester had a short fling. At least is ISS. The spy place was originally known as SGE, but some people were too neutral to classify so they just changed it to ISS. No one knows what it stands for. Not because of lack of asking, but eventually the evasive answers and blank stars were enough to discourage questioning.

"Oh." Tedros looked uncomfortable.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be heading to Lady Beatrix's event. I need to arrange a ride, if so." Anadil explains stiffly.

"Yes," Tedros says absently. Skimming the papers in front of him. "I suppose I better got to that. We'll leave in half an hour."

Anadil nods and finally Chaddick's stance goes from casual to stiff. "Should I prepare?" Chaddick asks.

Tedros looks dazed, as if Chaddick has broken him from his thoughts. "What? No. I have Anadil."

"I'll be out." Anadil excuses herself. She had a mission report to make.

Chaddick closes the door behind Anadil and as an extra precaution leans against it. Anadil drops a beetle into the trash bin, recording their exchange.

**...**

Chaddick glares at Tedros."You can't expect that I will just hand you over to her. I am your head of security; I should protect you."

Tedros rolls his shoulders, the suit restraining his movement. "Look, man. It's not personal. If it were up to me-"

"It is."

"I would have you by my side, but she is a gift from America."

Chaddick raises his eyebrow, Tedros ignores him "If I don't show that I trust America, they will strike back. They are a petty lot. Besides I did background checks, she is qualified and not a lousy person."

Chaddick doesn't look convinced. So Tedros continues "Besides, she may be protecting me, but you are protecting my country."

He grunts and sends Tedros a cheeky wink. "Your girlfriend is bi? Man, first Beatrix is gay, then you fall in love with a bi-girl. Both times under the impression that she is straight."

Tedros rolls his eyes. "She is my ex-girlfriend, and she's bi. That means she likes both men and female. It's fine. No big deal."

Chaddick shrugs "Sure, but you were shocked. I think you choked on air."

"GET!"

From outside, Anadil made her mission report. "Timothy should be at the party by 6:42'.

Dot corrects the name. Agatha shoots a thumbs up emoji. And Hort leaves her on 'read'.

'Oh, I'll get him for that.' Anadil fumed.

**...**

"He's here." I say into my wine glass. "Tedros is here. What should I do?"

Beetle buzzes and a voice speaks directly into my ear.

"Play along. I'm going to torment the poor guy and you are to cut in and 'save' him." Agatha hisses into her drink, knowing that the beetle behind her ear will pick everything up.

It was originally cockroach, the form and everything. But the antennas were annoying.

Agatha, or Edgar walks forward and offers Tedros a drink. Tedros gives him his full attention, Edgar was obviously trying to rile up Tedros. But Tedros seemed to be enjoying his company.

"Just picture it, what would you do if your bae just dumped you out of nowhere?" Edgar demanded.

"I would be pretty peeved." Tedros admitted.

Edgar nodded and said "Exactly! But my cousin, she just got her job back. I swear-"

"Who is your cousin?" Tedros asked, clearly expecting a random name.

"Oh, you might have heard of her. A rising star in America. Name is Agatha Woods."

I watch in fascination as his tan face goes from a glowing amusement to deathly pale.

Agatha, or Edgar was talking about the stupid Camelot traditions when I intervened.

"Eddie, I don' think Tedros here cares to hear you insult his country." I laugh lightly, the way Agatha does when she was apologetic.

Tedros stuttered, and I flash him a beaming smile.

"I'm Sophie."

"I remember." He says awkwardly. "It's a pleasure."

**...**

Anadil who was shadowing him, observed quietly. Taking notes of the interaction, while scoping out the crowd, looking for anyone worth a second glance. She scrunched up her nose, readjusting her shades and spoke quietly into her own beetle. "Kei Foxwood."

The Asian boy appeared on the screen, matching with the face Dot has described earlier on their videocall when Tedros was changing for the party. The boy on her glasses matched the boy near the bar.

"_Any news?" Anadil asked, keeping her tone light and conversational for any eavesdroppers. To anyone it would seem like a normal conversation. Luckily, they couldn't hear what the spy on the other line was saying._

_"Yes, a lot actually. I hit the jackpot. Kei Foxwood. Asian. Fit. Handsome. He is in with the Snakes. He mentioned some pretty interesting family... issues. It appears that Tedros' older brother-"_

_"The one that died?"_

_"Yes, Japeth. Was a boy of a set of twins. Turns out poor Arthur was raped, and was too ashamed to admit to the fact. **{AN}.** Anyway, Japeth and Rhian are both alive, Japeth faked his own death and killed his dad in the process. Now he and his twin are running a sort of hit list organization, they targeted a bunch of assassins. Callis included. They are spread out all over the world, but their target is Camelot. Speaking of which, Camelot is home to the Lady of the Lake. Which is a mining lake, filled with a bunch of metals. That is where their main base is. I'm not sure where it is though. I didn't have enough time to find out, and even drugged he was discrete."_

_Anadil should have been surprised but they already suspected that the Snakes had some involvement with Camelot's monarchy. That was why they were here. And the bullet that killed Callis was nothing less of perfect. It was sharp and seemed to dig itself deeper into Callis body. They suspected that the Snakes had high tech, just not that they were manufacturing it themselves._

_"Kei seems to have a connection with Evelyn Sader. I still haven't figured out what that was, but I'm working on it."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Not yet. I'll keep you posted, and be on high alert. According to the shooting patterns, I suggest wearing a bullet proof vest. "_

_"Got it. Miss you!"_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

**_..._**

Sophie was smiling sweetly and talking diplomatically, Tedros looked confused. But he was smiling and nodding, so whatever she was saying was working.

Edgar was glaring at Kei. She suspected that he was the assassin that killed her mom, and she was probably right. The only thing that kept her from going up to him and beating him up was the promise that she got to follow him to the base tonight. Or bug him, in the least.

At least that was what everyone assumed he was thinking, in reality. She thought focusing on her hate for Kei would help her ignore the fact that her sister was flirting with her ex. Of course, it was for the greater good, and whatever. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

**...**

Hester looked down at her phone, she was watching all of the demon screens. A few were up form eth castle, but most of them were from the images from the tattoos. So, it was mostly blurred faces and sleeves. But there was one, courtesy of Beatrix, looming over everyone's heads in the top corner of the room. Tedros was standing in perfect surveillance area, a happy coincidence.

She watched, a cruel grin on her face when he checked the notification on his phone.

She watched as his smile slipped and Sophie stopped talking. Asking if he was alright.

She watched as his skin flushed, and his eyes went a very bright blue.

Bright with tears.

He saw the video. Correction; he saw the ending. Where Hort and Agatha held hands, where they made their 'relationship' official.

And Hester admitted to cheering when he accepted Sophie's invitation to coffee, hurt and anger mingling in his eyes.

**...**

He was going on date with a peppy blond.

Why?

Because he was an didot, an absolute idiot.

What was he thinking?

That's the thing he wasn't. He was angry, hurt, and... jealous. She was making a success of herself and he was stuck with a bankrupt country to run. So, out of pure spite he accepted a date. It was stupid, it's not like Agatha could see him. But he still did it.

And he regretted it, sort of.

It's not like Sophie was bad person, but she reminded him too much of Agatha. Her laugh, her eye shape. The air of secrecy. But maybe this date would be..._good_ for him. Maybe _she_ would be good for him.

And it's not like he was allowed to be jealous, _he_ dumped _her_. And she was a young, beautifull, intelligent, independent women. Of course she would find someone else.

Was it so incredibly selfish to want someone to _miss_ him. Everyone left with not much as a wave goodbye. Never looking regretful or particularly sad.

Not that he wanted her to be sad but...

It was complicated.

And he was in a bad mood all the way back home, hearing Andail grouch about Agatha Wood's going out with an American trash boy.

He agreed secretly.

* * *

**Okay, **

**{AN}, listen. Rape is a serious thing and it can happen to BOTH girls and boys. Being raped is serious and you have nothing to be ashamed of. It is traumatic for anyone. I just found cases in where people feel ****embarrassed**** by it, or feel like its their fault.**

**I don't care how short you skirt was, rape is rape.**

**Anyway, Arthur felt ****embarrassed**** of his being raped. Being a symbol of strenght for his country, so he kept it quiet.}**

**Thanks for reading! **

**\- Paula is really really tired **


	12. Denseness Is Only A Cover

**Heeey. I'm really hungry. And no one is making me food. So, now I gotta stand up and make it myself.**

**The trials of a lazy teen. *faints with a rose clutched to her chest***

**Poly thanks for sticking around. And the same to you**

***points to reader.***

**Sophie: *slaps hand away* Pointing is rude!**

**Paula: s-sorry ma'am**

**Agatha: Sophie, take it easy. I think she is going to-**

**Paula: *faints***

**Tedros: *confused* Is she a princess too?**

* * *

"Hey, handsome."

Japeth looked disgusted and Rhian looked pleased.

"My fair lady." he says, cheekily winking at her.

Sophie sits cautiously, keeping a safe distance from Japeth. "I thought you were dead." she says accusingly to him. Her green eyes narrowed.

Japeth glared at her and left.

"It's a touchy subject." Rhian offered, capturing one of her dainty hands in his.

She pulled her hand loose and looked at him, big shiny tears glowing in her emerald eyes. "I thought we didn't keep secrets. I tell you everything." she hiccupped. " And you won't even tell me that your c-cousin is alive."

Her pout was clear and he scoots closer to her, brushing her tears from her face. "Here, I wasn't sure if I could trust you."

Sophie looked at him, angrily. "Well- if that's how you really feel-"

"Not anymore," he whispers. "I trust you. Here's my first secret. Japeth is my twin."

Sophie looks at him with wide eyes, her earrings recording the entre conversation.

"Tell me more," she breathes "I want to know everything about you."

So, he did.

**...**

"You really don't have to come." Tedros groans, as Anadil stands unmoved.

"Yes, I do."

"I order you to stay."

"No."

"Y-you can't just say 'no'!" Tedros argue, flushing darkly. "I'm your King!"

"The coronation is at the end of the month, Your Highness."

He tried a different approach, "I thought the American's were all about freedom."

"We prioritize your safety over your privacy." Tedros glowered at Anadil, trying to muster up all of his King confidence. Anadil went on, undetered, "Now, put on this bullet proof vest. We don't need you getting shot. Why you couldn't invite her into the palace is beyond me."

Tedros ignore her, Anadil was facing the door her back to him. He was changing just a few feet away from her. He buttoned up his shirt over the vest she gave him.

"I don't think she'd appreciate me bringing a body guard on our date."

Anadil's response was short, but Tedros can swear he heard a smirk in her voice. "Sir, she doesn't seem like the type to be deterred just because of some unexpected company."

That wasn't very consoling. It was true, Sophie didn't seem like the type to be shaken by anything. He bets that he can show up in his king robe and crown with a mob of reporters in his wake and she would just smile.

It was kind of unsettling.

Sophie was beautiful, with her princess hair and white smile. She was the epitome of bubbly beauty. And her energy, her sweet voice and thoughtful pauses was... exhausting.

Agatha had a way of sucking you into an alternate world. Sophie seemed to be running a verbal marathon. It's not like I didn't appreciate her sticking around.

Before Agatha, Sophie would have been the ideal woman. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and... not Agatha. When Sophie touched my arm, all I thought bout was how her slim small fingers were nothing like Agatha's' pianist hands. How her delicate touch didn't light a candle next to Agatha's presence.

This is what I was thinking about while Sophie talked on and on about poverty in America or something.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and out of habit I checked it. It was about Agatha Woods. If it weren't for Anadil mentioning her earlier I would have had all notifications blocked, but... I checked it, a new video. I left it on mute, but I watched their movements hungrily. Looking for something more, Agatha looked more flushed than usual and their proximity was definitely not platonic. Then the song ends and they are both standing in front of the camera. The weasel, err boy, says something and Agatha hits his shoulders burying her face in his shoulder. It is in that moment that I notice that they are holding hands. He brings their linked fingers, as if showing it off. The video ends with them in an odd embrace, their faces hidden from the camera, their fingers showing how they felt.

So, in a moment of jealous rage (that sounds manlier than petty anger) I said yes to her invitation to coffee. And now here I was, dressed in a button down and designer jeans, getting ready for a coffee date.

My country is bankrupt, but miraculously debt free.

My ex-girlfriend was seeing someone, and now so was I.

There is a sketchy underground gang of sorts wrecking chaos in the poor parts of Camelot, and I had a lead.

**...**

He wasn't an easy person to follow. His turns were abrupt and his vehicle untraceable. It also didn't help that he wasn't driving on the road, he plowed through the green forest behind Beatrix's place. So, chasing him in the car was a no-go.

She was running, and it was pure hell.

It's not that she was out of shape. Maybe a little out of practice, but not out of shape...right? It was infuriating! She grew up running 4 miles to warm up. And now, she can barely keep up with a car. It was stupid.

"Already tired, slow poke?" Hester cackled, gliding past her, her hoverboard was fast and small and absolutely beautiful.

"Shut up." Agatha hisses, her anger fueling her legs to move faster.

Eventually the car slows, and stops altogether. Agatha crouches behind a tree. Hester, because she could, hid up in the foliage.

"Where are you?" Kei barks, his gun out and pointed into the darkness. "Come out and I might let you live."

Agatha stays still, she couldn't hear Hester which was a good thing. With luck, Kei would continue leading them to the base, at worst he would find and terminate them. Agatha presses her belt, powering up her gadgets. As if sensing her slightest movement Kei begins walking towards her exact direction.

His gun aimed right at her head. "Who are you? He demands angrily. "Some meddling kid or an amateur idiot-"

His body seizes and twitches along with electrical current.

Hester lowers her gun. And looks at Agatha, exasperated, "Losing your touch"?

"No." She bites back. "There is no possible way he could have heard me. Or saw me."

"Well he did. He was just about to shoot your brains out."

Agatha ignores her and nods to the van. "Would you mind to do some snooping?"

Hester scowls but heads towards the vehicle. "We're not done talking about this."

Yes, we are.

Kei starts to stir and she blindfolds him before he can get a good look at her face. He struggles but he goes under gain after a quick shock. Agatha winces, another shock and he might get a scar.

"Fractal scar." she hissed in her Edgar voice. "You keep moving and you'll get a few."

"What do you want? I was just driving, minding my own business."

"Spare me the bullshit." Agatha snaps. "Where is Japeth?"

"Who the fuck is that?"

"I'm sure you have heard of him; he is after all the son of King Arthur and heir to the throne."

"Catch up with the times. He's dead, man."

"No, he's not. But fine. Where's Rhian? I have an appointment."

No response. His jaw and face were slack, but he was breathing evenly. He might have passed out from shock, but most likely; he was faking.

"I'm not undoing you. Good luck. And if you're not eaten by a bear, I hope we can talk more." she tells him, Hester climbs her hoverboard and leaves.

Agatha sprints after her, cursing Hester under her breath. A tied-up Kei far behind.

**_..._**

Nicola stares at the man in front of her, he was tall with gentle features, silver long hair and hazel unfocused eyes. He was innocent. But he was also holding back information, which made him guilty by association.

"Sir, do you mean to tell me that you don't know why Camelot's mining fields are excluded from the maps. If I recall correctly, that those areas hold great historical value for Camelot."

"Miss, I appreciate your interest in the Lady of the Lake but I assure you that the mining grounds are a wreck. The air is too toxic to breathe and the water is poisoned. It is uninhabitable and putting it on map is like advertising such a hostile unlivable environment."

"You mentioned that, but it still doesn't explain why you would deny their existence only 15 minutes ago."

The man chuckles, but it sounded dry. "What are you? Some sort of detective?"

"August, I am simply a curious creature."

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

"But satisfaction brought it back."

"Miss, I don't understand what you are asking. I answered every one of your questions, what more can you possibly want to know?"

"I want to know, if the Lady of the Lake has a specific location. I would like to see it for myself."

"The air is-"

"Yes, I know. I am curious. But if you wouldn't advise it, I wouldn't do it, I will simply be at ease knowing where it is." Then she adds "It would be nice to know; confirm or deny some of my theories."

"Like what?"

"If the Lady of the Lake was a vacation place for the Royals, it depends whether it is in a convenient place or not. Geography really can change a book."

"I suppose, but I promised the King that I wouldn't tell him where it was."

"Oh, well that changes things." Nicola assures the silver haired man. His hazel eyes haven't moved from staring at the spot above her head. "How do you know the King? He is dead, no? A real shame. But he never struck me as the type to leave his palace all that much."

"I tutored his eldest son, Japeth."

"Oh, a real loss." Nicola says, smiling slightly. "I guess this is all, I hope you have a wonderful day, Mr. Sader."

Nicola leaves the bookstore briskly, and the sage man blanches.

He never mentioned his last name.

**...**

Anadil looks at all the notes. They have a location, a snake, a butterfly, and a coffee date with the prince. Well, Sophie does.

Sophie was currently staring dreamily out the cafe window-no, wait she was staring at her reflection in the window dreamily. Anadil tapped the side of her glasses and the video footage signed out. Presenting the notes once more, right now she was in a luxurious limo with Tedros himself. He was staring at his phone and he looked extremely distressed. A quick peek and she saw that it was the video of Agatha and Hort.

The niggel of pity is what kept her from rubbing it in his face.

The weird part was he no longer looked angry or jealous, but distressed and analytical. He kept his eyes on everything, putting pause to properly analyze each scene. His lips were in a thin line and he looked invigored. Like he found out all of life's answers on that phone.

His head tilted to shoot me a look so I averted my eye. Not that he could see with the shades on my eyes but...

The limos slowed to a stop and he slid out of his seat after me. His eyes immediately met Sophie's, it would have looked romantic if it weren't for his eyes to flicker to the back where Edgar sat. But instead of looking fond or intrigued, he looked analytical.

I walk 5 steps behind Tedros, taking in the environment.

The cafe was a spacious place. Edgar was slumped over her (or his?) newspaper. Appeared to be asleep.

Sophie was sitting at a small table for two, beaming up at him.

"Hi!"

He greeted her just as kindly, his enthusiasm less. She kept the conversation going for 15 minutes and somewhere in that time they ordered their drinks. It went downhill when Tedros took control of the conversation.

"You know...Sophie, you never mentioned your last name."

"Oh, uhm. I go by Sophie Silvestre."

"But Beatrix showed me your Instagram and you seem to go by Sophie Woods."

Sophie's smile never falters. "Oh, I'm an Insta-Model. I would have changed it but I was already famous through that name-"

"I have a dear friend," he interrupts "who goes by your same last name. And she mentioned having a sister named Sophie."

"I-"

"Would that be you?"

"I'm an only child." Sophie says, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"No relation whatsoever?" he asks, his face a mask.

"Not that I know of." she responds breezily.

"I never mentioned who was the person you claim to have no relation to."

Crap. Crappity Crap Crap Crap. Crap!

"Silly me. Who?"

Tedros ignores her question and goes on. "I think she might be your second cousin removed, if Edgar is your cousin and Agatha is his. Unless they are closer than I realized?" his question was loaded and he knew it.

Andil intervened. "Sir, you have a meeting in 2 hours. I just think you should know."

Tedros' face which was focused and interrogating went slack, but soon he goes back to his charismatic self. His last question unanswered. A few tables away, Agatha is cursing her own stupidity and quietly slamming her head against the counter.

* * *

***CONTINUED***

**Agatha: *whispers to Tedros* she is the author who broke us up**

**Tedros: *nodding* definitely evil.**

**Sophie: She's not fabulous enough to be Evil. she must be a reader.**

**Paula: I'm t-totally fabulous e-enough!**

**Sophie: Silence peasant!**

**Paula: *whimpers**

**Tedris isn't as clueless as we thought ehh? I think we underestimated how stalkerish he could be. He could give Hort a run for his money.**

**Anyone want to addres that Hort is the only male in the team? No?**

**Cool.**

**Paula xxx**


	13. Millicent, RIP

**Love is for suckers.**

**That is all you need to know.**

**Unless you can travel into literature you are doomed to a life of unhappiness.**

* * *

"You went off script! This is what happens when you improvise!" Hort roared.

Beatrix observes quietly. "Yes, this is all quite unfortunate, isn't it?"

"Unfortunate?" Hort demands, his beady black eyes narrowing in on her. "No, unfortunate is that I'm the only testerone on the team. Unfortunate is that Nicola only had a vague idea of where their base of operation is. Unfortunate, is drinking Camelot's' crappy excuse for coffee. UNFORTUNATE IS LISTENING TO SOPHIE SING SONGS ABOUT PRINCESS'S IN PINK!" he lets out a ragged breath. "This isn't unfortunate, it is dam severing."

He swears colorfully and Dot slaps him upside the head. "Let's not get carried away."

They were back in Agatha and Sophie's hotel room. Sophie was stroking Agatha's greasy hair as Agatha lay on her stomach, her face buried in Sophie's lap.

Hester was uninterested in the conversation, typing into her computer. Her eyes flew around the screen and her hand kept sliding the mouse to a different position. Then she would type something in. Then repeat. She was sitting on the cramped couch, surrounded by wrinkled shirts and damp towels.

Anadil was no longer dressed up in her bodyguard suit and was dressed comfortably in sweats and a tourist shirt. Beatrix was seated on Sophie's bed near the window, she was pointedly looking at a vase.

She clearly was not happy with the current situation.

Hort was near tears.

Dot who was right next to him, slapped him upside the head as Nicola shook him.

Nicola reared her hand back and was about to slap him across the face when Beatrix's tired voice rang out.

"Don't," she looked up from the vase she was observing. "just a quick flick to the forehead should do."

Nicola obeys.

Hort blinks hard, rubbing his forehead and glaring at his girlfriend. "Listen, we don't have much to go for. But we have to do Damage Control. Edgar is no longer going to show his face and Sophie you are going to explain how Edgar really isn't your cousin. Figure out your lie. Anyway, Beatrix get Sophie to stay overnight at the castle."

He turns to Anadil "If the opportunity presents itself take a peek at his stuff. But don't be reckless we need you to keep your position." He turns to Agatha, "We are going to update another video, pronto. Or at least stage an interview. It doesn't even have to be video."

He narrows his eyes, and snapped his fingers. "Dot, do you have the serum?"

"Yes but-"

"Brilliant, maybe Beatrix can slip it into his-"

"It has an odor," Dot interrupts, "it's not ready for consumption. It gives people gas."

Even as she said this Dot brought out a water bottle, that would appear normal if it weren't for the vinegary odor that wafts from it. She tilts the bottle to the side. "Maybe you can mix it into his food?" Beatrix suggests weakly.

She knew she should really pay attention, but she knew too much. Everything was closing in on her.

She thought that they would just snoop around a bit, prod a little and then pack their bags and go home. But they were still here and they weren't prodding, they were digging too close to the center.

They weren't as blind as she believed.

Everyone always figured there was a good guy and a bad guy. A villain, a hero and a victim.

But Beatrix knew better.

Everyone was their own hero and any opposition was the villain, and there was always a hidden factor.

She assumed that they would look over Evelyn, in favor for the twins. But they didn't. They observed and record everything. Hacked into every available source and drugged others to their hearts content.

They overthink everything.

Every gesture, every phone call, every person involved plays a role. And they know it.

So far, she hasn't misled them. Told them the truth about everything, besides her whereabouts. She always told them the truth when they asked about Evelyn Sader. And when Evelyn asked, she always told her the truth too. But now she realized she can't play for both sides, or else they will end up in a knot. She has to decide who she wants to give the upper hand.

And quickly.

...

I had more important things to do, but I did my best and I could no longer think about politics or economy.

The first thing a person's need to work on when trying to save their country while being on the throne is to look at debts. We don't have any, not any that matter. More like we owe a few country favors.

Second, you look at your alliances and maintain good politics.

Third, you check the crime. Especially if it's a big crime organization in your relatively tiny kingdom.

And the rest.

The side note is stalking your famous ex-girlfriend after hours.

I made it a rule to end all kingly duties at 11. It's currently 11;45 (I'm still on American time) and I've analyzed every second of the video.

And-

I've decided it's fake. So fake that I couldn't even bring myself to watch it another time.

But even worse than the fake affection is the fakeness that is Agatha is being fake. That her whole story is fake, she wasn't going on dates in Jersey Shore with her new boyfriend, she was in Camelot.

Agatha Woods wasn't really a singer.

Agatha Wood wasn't really what the interview said she was.

Agatha Woods had the nerve to go to my country while fake-dating a greasy ass White boy.

Not that she wasn't allowed to visit Camelot but the whole thing smelled rotten.

The whole dam thing.

I wouldn't have guessed that Agatha Woods was here if it weren't for the view of the balcony that her video provided, if it weren't for the vase sitting there. Handmade by my godfather, if it weren't for the fact that I was a fu*king country and have fu*king resources.

Agatha Woods was an assassin, hitter and spy. And she was in Camelot because she was a spy. An she had a mission. But I couldn't figure out what.

Nicholas was helpful, but he couldn't prod further into the government's database- not without raising a few eyebrows.

One thing was certain, Agatha was a spy and she wasn't here alone.

...

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, thanks for staying behind."

Agatha was no longer hiding her stern face, a small part of Beatrix (a very small part, mind you) wanted to reassure Agatha of her beauty. It's not like the brunette complained about her looks publicly but she did enough to Sophie for her to overhear, and she was using the same tone she used then. A dark tone with self-deprecating humor undertones. Agatha was no Sophie, but she could be. It was Agatha's expression, the expression of someone who was too tired and too upset. No trace of happiness or genuine humor.

Also, her lack of self-confidence didn't for much for her figure, she was currently slouching over her pillow which was resting on her crossed legs.

"It was no problem," she said instead "a little unexpected though."

"Beatrix, be honest with me" her eyes held Beatrix's and she said "Am I ugly?"

She answered honestly "No."

"Am I stupid?"

"No."

Agatha persisted; her eyes hard "Do you think I'm stupid?

Beatrix felt her pulse speed up, but her voice came out steady "No, I don't."

Agatha popped a beer open, offering the can silently to her. She refused it. Americans were a little drug happy, that beer could have been drugged for all she knew.

She instantly regretted her choice when Agatha took a long chug, the beer was an expensive mark. Really great quality.

"So, you know I know about your split loyalties?"

"I figured you were going to find out eventually."

Agatha took another sip, "I suggest you think long and hard about where you will stand when shit goes down. No pressure, I won't spill your little secret. I just think you should know that Sophie hates your guts and Dot does too. But I don't and neither does the rest of the team. We take care of our own, I can't say the same for Evelyn however."

Beatrix asked this question neutrally "What are you saying? Evelyn doesn't treat us right? How?"

Well, question_s_.

Agatha flips open her computer, scrolling and typing. "You should ask Evelyn about Millicent, lovely girl she was." There was some sadness in her voice but Beatrix didn't stay to analyze it, she was already out and on her way.

Praying that Agatha was lying.

...

"Is he dead?"

Japeth looks up, his face an angelic mask that would have fooled even a diplomat. But Rhian knew his brother and the blood that specked his face was ruining the effect. "Sure, is baby bro."

Rhian ignores the name, placing his attention on the list. 12 names, 4 crossed out.

Only one of them brought them trouble, Callis Woods. It wasn't killing her that was hard, it was a quick shot. It was making sure that there was nothing that can be traced back to them, they appeared to be unsuccessful. Sophie told him as much, they are looking around Camelot. Bothering the crowned Prince and such.

Like Tedros was a target, well he was. But if Rhian wanted Tedros dead then he would have had him dead. Rhian had more elaborate plans.

Plans that started with a coup, taking over a small country.

Have the land cleared out of all human life, and continue their business on it.

It sparked with revenge, but Japeth found he liked the thrill of a kill. And Rhian liked the cut-throat business. The power that comes with fear.

What is the point of ruling a stupid country for the rest of their mundane lives?

No.

What if you can build an empire within 10 years?

All you need, is blood, violence, and bullets.

And maybe just not bullets, knives work too. Rhin is particularly fond of poison. Japeth likes to see the blood leave the victim's body. As messy as it was.

Speaking of mess...

"He's not bleeding." Rhian observed.

Japeth shrugged, "He is, you just can't see it."

Internal bleeding.

...

She was crying. I noticed that she had unevenly applied her makeup before coming and there still was a smudge of black that implies tears.

I wished that I was sharing good news but the truth was simple.

She was playing me, and pretty tears or no pretty tears I will not cave.

I offer her a seat and she takes it, slumping into it.

"What happened?"

She looked up, "Millicent is dead."

Ah, I covered that when I was sifting through the documents Nicholas handed me. "Evelyn killed her, right?" I poured her some tea, "I'm sorry to hear that, I always liked her."

She was staring at me, slack jawed.

I give her a haughty look, "I might be a bit dense sometimes but I'm not an idiot."

Her face was no longer grief-stricken, and I feel awful for going through with this after she found out about a loss but couldn't delay it any longer.

"I know that there is a team of American spies in my country investigating the crime going on here. And I know that you aren't unaware."

"I-I knew that Agatha was here but I just didn't want to mention it when you were still so upset-"

"Don't pull that card on me!" I say, my voice raising "Don't you dare! Tell me, why were you so interested in shoving me and Sophie together?"

"I just wanted you to move on-"

"Because she is a spy too and you want someone to babysit me. Or maybe you aren't the mastermind, but you sure as hell aren't uninformed."

Beatrix leaned back, "If I told you American Spies were going to keep tabs on you and the crime in this country would you have stood for it?"

"Maybe, if you actually-"

"You wouldn't have." she interrupts and starts pacing, "You would have found a way to complicate everything and we didn't want that."

"I know now."

Beatrix faced me, and said "Anadil, please get your ass over here."

Anadil materialized beside her. "Your highness."

Anadil was sent by those dam nosey Americans!

"Anyone else?" I ask dryly.

Anadil smiles thinly, it looks more like a grimace.

"I'll call everyone here."

* * *

**Well, I wonder what's going to happen next chapter... **

**Sorry for sucking at updating writing is complicated when you can't use school as an excuse to be on the computer.**

**Virtual rose petals**

**-Paula**


End file.
